A Swallow to a Dove
by shouldbecleaning
Summary: Timid Isabella is sent to keep the home and children of widower Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The gentleman shivered as he waited for an answer. The large, imposing woman in front of him was taking her time thinking.

"Well," she said after a lengthy pause, "there is one girl I think could be what you are looking for. Isabella has been with us for 8 years. In that time she has learned to cook, clean, and sew. But, her talent lies in caring for children. It is really most remarkable to see. She is very shy, almost never says a word to adults but in the presence of children she is transformed. She had a difficult life before she came to this orphanage but because she is not Catholic, she can't join the order and would have to gain a position soon. Now, she is a few months from her sixteenth birthday but don't let her age dissuade you, she is very capable. Quiet, but capable."

The gentleman relaxed with a sigh, his wife had been right, the good sisters at the orphanage were the best resource.

"May I inquire as to her difficult life? Bear in mind, it would have no sway in my decision to hire her to look after my son's house and children." He wasn't trying to be nosy but maybe the information could help.

"Her father was a local fisherman, able to make a decent living. His wife died about a year after Isabella was born and as he couldn't take her to sea he married quickly and poorly. The step-mother was two faced, when Charles was home she was the kindest, most gentle mother ever. However, as soon a the ship cleared port, Isabella was beaten and locked up. When the boat came back in the harbour Isabella was freed and told never to say a word. That is why she hardly speaks now. Mind, she will answer a direct question. She is not simple, in fact she is one of the more intelligent girls I have ever raised but closed off. Except with children. Now, as you said before, your granddaughters are only two months old?"

"Yes, but in those two months that my wife and staff have been caring for them, my son, in his grief has let his home go to ruin. His housekeeper died in the same flu that took his wife. He won't let his mother or myself into the house but we have an intervention of sorts planned. We will get him out and sober while Isabella puts the house to rights. By the time my son is himself again the babies will be settled in their nursery with a caring nanny and housekeeper and all will be well." The gentleman sighed again, not quite convinced of his wife's plan, but willing to give it a try.

"How did Isabella come to be placed here?"

Mother Superior had been hoping that the gentleman would not ask this question.

"Charles' ship came back to port only hours after leaving one spring. There had been a sudden death of one of the hands and they decided to return. When he got home he found his daughter badly beaten and lock in the garden shed with a small loaf of bread, carafe of water and chamber pot. Her step-mother was in the house drunk and raving. To this day no-one is certain if she killed him or if he killed her but they were both found dead a day or two later and the child was brought here. The house and the ship were sold off and the money placed in trust for Isabella when she turns eighteen. There is not much for her, she would have had to secure a position to keep herself after she leaves here at eighteen but if you can promise me no harm will come to her, I can let her go early."

"I promise. Although my son is not himself right now, he would never harm a lady. We raised him as a gentleman. His medical education is finished and he will be returning to doctoring as soon as he is able. May I meet Isabella and explain the position?"

"Come with me to the nursery, you can see her with the children and then meet with her over tea."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girl was sitting on the floor surrounded by children of all ages. She was softly singing a nursery rhyme in a lilting alto. Her dark hair was caught up in a white cap, a starched pinafore covered her black dress. Every child's eye was on her, many with a look of admiration. As she finished the song, Mother Superior called her name. In the blink of a eye her posture changed from relaxed to stiff, her shoulders rolling forward as she stood. She walked over seeming like a timid bird looking at a large predator. She reminded the gentleman of a long tailed swallow, the kind that inhabited his father's barn. She came to stand in front of Mother Superior and with small curtsey waited with her hands behind her back, eyes downcast.

"Isabella, come with me, please. This gentleman would like to speak with you."

The girl nodded and followed. When the trio entered the office the girl immediately went to the tea service and started preparing cups and plates. After the gentleman was served she stood waiting once again.

"Please, Isabella, have a seat."

The girl perched on the edge of the nearest chair, not relaxing or making eye contact with either of the people in the room.

The gentleman let out another sigh and began to speak.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I reside with my wife in a town a few hours from here. I am looking for a young lady to become housekeeper and nanny to my grandchildren. My widower son is unable to care for them or the house at this time and I won't have the children suffering for it. Mother Superior says that you are the ideal girl for the job. Would you be interested?" While he left out a great deal about the situation this was the crux of it, not wanted to scare the girl further with more information. The girl looked at the serene smile on Mother Superior's face and nodded to the gentleman.

"Splendid!", Dr. Cullen exclaimed and stood. "I will collect you and your things in the morning and we will be off then if that gives you enough time?"

The girl nodded again.

"Before I go, I do wish to ask, what is your surname, child?"

Mother Superior answered "Swan, Isabella Marie Swan."

"Right, thank you Miss Swan, I shall see you in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing from the Twilight universe.**

Chapter 3

After she was dismissed Isabella walked quickly to her room, almost running to hold back the tears that were coming. She flung herself on the small bed and sobbed noiselessly. She was terrified of the decision she had made. To leave the orphanage and travel far away to look after a stranger's children and home. She would never have agreed to the situation if Dr. Cullen had not used that one word. Suffering. Isabella could not hold with the idea of children suffering. She had herself, she suffered still but if she had the chance to aid others she would, what ever the cost. She rose slowly and dried her eyes with the corner of her pinafore. She reached under her bed a located the carpet bag underneath. It hadn't been used since she arrived at the orphanage. She walked to the wardrobe and removed the collection of clothes. She only had two dresses, one skirt, three blouses and three pinafores. All her clothing either black or white, plain and serviceable. With her undergarments and night dresses the carpetbag was not quite full. She had enough room to fit her books, spare boots and her mother's music box. Her packing of all her worldly possessions took less than an hour. With dinner service beginning soon her time at the orphanage was coming to a close. She shut her eyes and tilted her head back. With a deep breath she sighed and made her way to the kitchen. Her work here wasn't yet done.

Morning came upon her quickly and a poor sleep filled with nightmares left Isabella drained. She stood in the main hallway and waited for Dr. Cullen. The image of the tear streaked faces of the children when she told them she was leaving was before her eyes. This was the reason for the nightmares that had plagued her. The uncertainty of what was coming frightened her but once her decision was made, it was made. Her carpetbag was at her side as was the large picnic basket the kitchen sisters had packed for her journey. Beside that was the new sewing basket the sisters had put together for her as a going away present. It was filled with new thread, buttons, yarn and needles and other notions all culled from the sisters own resources. Mother Superior had gifted her a golden thimble that had belonged to Mother's own grandmother. Isabella's eyes tearing at the gift, her heart breaking with love.

Hearing the sound of the carriage approaching, Isabella stood, fixed her cloak and bonnet, grabbed her bags and walked to the door letting out a deep breath. The sisters knew she would want no long send-off. They had said their good-byes at breakfast and left the girl to her thoughts in the hallway. She opened the door and walked out to meet her future.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, just playing with the shiny toys.**

Chapter 4

Dr. Cullen had sent a rider and note to his wife with the bare essentials...'Have found girl. Be home tomorrow.'

How this man with his oddly sporadic communication skills managed to become a renowned Doctor she would never guess. However, Esme Cullen loved him beyond reason. She just wanted some more information about the girl he had chosen to look after her son and grand-babies.

Was she kind and gentle? Would she love the girls or simply care for them. Without a mother the babies needed someone to love them. Heaven knows her son was not up to the task right now.

Esme had raised her son with great gentleness and affection. No one had ever raised a hand to him, no matter how naughty he was as a child. But right now she would gladly turn him over her knee and beat him with a belt.

She hadn't really seen or felt much affection between her son and his late wife. Not that her son would ever discuss emotions with her or with anyone for that matter. When he showed up suddenly after his year abroad, wife in tow, she was shocked but he refused to divulge any information. He just said that they had been married in a foreign church with her family in attendance.

She did not get to spend much time with her daughter-in-law. The poor thing was very ill as soon as she became with child, sometimes staying abed for days at a time. When she was delivered of twins the reason for her constant illness was made more apparent. She was just simply unable to endure. To no one's surprise, she died a few hours after birth.

Her son was beside himself. He came to the nursery and looked at his daughters, alike in every way, kissed them both on the forehead, murmured "its for the best" and disappeared into his study and deep into a bottle.

When no one could get him to see reason they packed up the babies and took them to their home.

Between herself and the wet nurse they employed the babies did well but they needed a younger woman to care for them.

They needed to be with their father in their own home.

Esme just prayed that the girl Carlisle found would be the right one. Once the babies were safely looked after Esme knew it would be time to see to her baby.

She hadn't the first idea as to how to help him. He had always been reserved, complete unto himself, as only children can be.

But for him to ignore his children was beyond her. Did he not know how much they would need him after losing their mother? It seemed to her to be more than the grief of the death of his wife. He was haunted by demons his mother could not chase off.

Perhaps his father has some insight, some male explanation that eluded her. She only had to wait a few more hours until he came home and brought with him the girl on which she rested many of her hopes.

**AN: I almost ended the last sentence with a preposition. It was horrifying. I am overwhelmed with the notice this story has received. Thank you. I would especially like to thank Sunflower Fran for her helpful advice and faithful reviews as well as Isabela on line.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm just going to borrow this for a little while. I promise to return them unharmed.**

Chapter 5

Throughout the long journey Isabella was silent. The lack of noise was unnerving to Dr. Cullen. He hadn't known many females who could keep quiet for so long. He struggled with what to say to her, how much information to give her with out scaring her. His son was not a bad man just in a bad place. Dr. Cullen did not know how his son would react to the quiet, shy girl. He did not know how his son would react to forced sobriety and fatherhood, but Dr. Cullen could not stand by any longer. Edward must step up and be the man Dr. Cullen knew him to be.

He cleared his throat, ignoring the flinch Isabella gave and started to speak.

"I know I gave you very little information yesterday but I wanted to let you know what to expect when we reach my home. As you know my son's wife died shortly after childbirth, leaving two daughters behind. They had only been married for a short time, just a year, and a very sudden marriage at that. We didn't even know he was courting the girl. We sent him abroad for a year to gain more medical education."

He stopped for a moment to think. Discussing family matters with a stranger was never his strong suit.

"His wife, Carmen, was an English girl whose parents were stationed overseas, hence the foreign name. She was the daughter of one of the host families we sent him to stay with. When he came home with her in tow we were shocked but happy to see him settled. They took up residence in an old farm that has been in my family for generations. It is clear on the other side of town and a bit of a journey by carriage so we did not see much of them. We wanted to give them time together to enjoy the beginning of their marriage. Edward sent note to us that Carmen was fairing poorly but was soon to deliver their first child."

They had been overjoyed with the news but concerned for the young lady about which they knew next to nothing

"She seemed to be suffering from some sort of influenza as well as a difficult pregnancy. Their housekeeper was ill as well. We arranged a midwife and wet nurse and arrived just in time for the birth. No one knew it was twins. My son did not seem himself but worry over one's delivering wife can be horrible for a new husband. When she died and he refused to have anything to do with the children we took them and the wet nurse home. I've been many times to see him but he is always locked in his study deep in a bottle."

Dr. Cullen paused to collect his thoughts. The next part could potentially scare the girl off. She had dealt with the demon rum with her horrible step-mother. He wanted to reassure her that she would be safe and unharmed while living with his son, that no harm would come to the children. He looked over at the girl again, her eyes were trained on her lap, her countenance stiff.

"Isabella, please look at me."

She slowly raised her eyes. It was the first time he had seen them. Her eyes looked a thousand years old, slightly red from the crying she had done earlier. She had a pale, heart shaped face, her large ancient eyes brown, as was the hair pinned under the small white cap. She resembled a barn swallow even more to him now. Nervous and skittish, yes, but he was praying for the fierce protectiveness the birds she reminded him of had for their young. He wanted her to swoop in and protect her nest with her life if she had to, just like those birds.

"I raised my son to never, ever raise his hand to another. Spare the rod, spoil the child was not used in my household. I raised him differently from all my peers, differently than I was raised myself. Mother Superior spoke to me a little about your childhood before you came to the orphanage. Even though my son may be in his cups now and despondent with grief, I am sure he will not strike you or the children. Of that I can be certain. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Isabella spoke to Dr. Cullen for the first time, her voice low and very pleasant much like the singing he had heard the day before. If she hadn't been so timid and withdrawing she would be a lovely creature.

Maybe a proper wardrobe, time and care could bring her out of her shell. Dr. Cullen decided to bring this possibility up to his wife when their lives had calmed and everything was well.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am not profiting from this story nor am I the owner of the characters.**

Chapter 6

Esme Cullen heard the carriage pull up to the main door just before teatime. She called to her housekeeper to wait tea for half an hour, then made her way to the door. She found her husband waiting beside the carriage as a young girl carefully made her way down. She wondered to herself why Carlisle was not lending a hand to the girl, but as the child reached the ground and looked up, she had her answer.

Esme had seen that look of fear before. She had seen it on her sister's face, she had seen it on her mother's. Perhaps people had seen it on her face.

This was a girl who had been beaten down; a girl who had known years of pain. This tiny slip of a girl was here to look after her grandchildren, but she desperately needed someone to look after her.

As the girl studied the stately home before her, Esme studied her. A strange look passed over the girl's face, one that Esme had only seen once on her sister's face before she ran from home.

It was a look of sheer determination. Esme knew then that Carlisle had chosen the right girl for them.

Isabella took in the most lovely home she had ever seen. It couldn't be called a home really, a manor perhaps, or possibly mansion. A wide, whitewashed façade with three floors, enormous windows that shone with lights from inside. The uppermost floor, where the servants likely lived, had sharply peaked gables and generous windows as well. This fact pleased Isabella for she had a terrible fear of small rooms with little light.

The house, manor, or mansion was well cared for, landscaped prettily, but otherwise unadorned. Isabella tried to imagine the shutters painted, something, anything other than white, but a house, manor, or mansion; definitely mansion, needed no multitude of colour to show off it's charms.

It was after she decided that mansion was the right name, she noticed the woman standing at the door.

She was the most beautiful woman Isabella had ever seen. Isabella had spent her life with nuns, sisters, in plain, sensible clothing and a step-mother who could never be beautiful not matter how she dressed.

This woman's appearance shouted gentle and kind. Her hair was pinned under a soft blue cap but Isabella could seen it was a lovely light brown, almost caramel colour. Her dress was cream with the same shade of soft blue in flowery detail at the neck and hem. She wore no pinafore so Isabella decided that this must be Mrs. Cullen. And she was staring at her.

Isabella lowered her eyes and bobbed a curtsey to the lady while watching the hem of her dress to see when to follow her into the house. Isabella was shocked to see the hem coming closer to her.

She was terrified. Was the lady coming to strike her for the impertinence of meeting her eyes? Was her curtsey not deep enough?

The hem and the soft blue embroidered flowers came to a stop right in front of Isabella.

"What is your name, child?" A calming voice asked her as a warm finger reached under her chin.

This was not a hand that could strike, or scratch, or even pull. This was a hand that had only seen genteel woman's pursuits of yarn craft and stitching, perhaps painting. Isabella let her imagination wonder for a second before she answered.

"Isabella, if it pleases you, Madame." The warm, gentle hand tilted Isabella's face up so that green eye could meet brown.

"No, it doesn't please me." Before Isabella could properly cower, the voice continued, eyes held firmly. "I think Bella would be better suited to a lovely young lady such as yourself."

Esme's smile held a secret that Isabella heart knew in it's depths. She was a kindred soul, Isabella would be safe with her.

**AN: A few people have asked for longer chapters and I'm sure you meant story not endnotes so I will try to keep it brief. However I have a lot to say.**

**First, a huge thank you to Sunflower Fran for her Facebook recommendation..I am absolutely gob-smacked by the response. And a little frightened to tell the truth. I really didn't think anyone would read this. However, I will hitch up my big girl panties and try to give you a good story.**

**Second, some people were asking as to time period and location. I am leaving that to your imagination. Some time after the invention of the wheel and before Ford mass produced it. I just want people to imagine long dresses, gentle manners and no technology. What ever floats your boat. As for location, you choose, it could be the States, it could be England, it could be Mars. I didn't want to get too involved with historical accuracy and geography.**

**Third, and last, I am trying for daily updates, but life happens. I can guarantee tomorrow but that is as far as I can go. Eventually I will have to clean the #$%* house.**

**Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**If I owned the Twilight universe...alas.**

Chapter 7

Isabella felt small and grubby as she entered the lavish home of the Cullen's. She felt out of place and unworthy. Her step-mother had told her she was unworthy of many things, some of them Isabella believed to this day. Intellectually she knew her step-mother was wrong but she was not born to this kind of luxury and did not know the traditions she was to follow.

The parlour she stepped into was warm and inviting, comfortable chairs and a plush settee grouped in front of a roaring fire. Tall windows gleamed reflecting the candle light with lush draperies pulled to the side.

Isabella stood by, unsure if she was to sit or stand. She held her hands together tightly to avoid fidgeting and waited for instruction.

"We shall have some tea." Mrs. Cullen stated as she settled herself in one of the high-backed chairs.

Isabella bobbed a curtsey and turned towards the door hoping that the way to the kitchen was easy to find so that she could prepare the tea.

"No, Bella, sit with me, dear. Mrs. Cope will bring the tea. Please relax, for now you are the guest."

Isabella was shocked. She had never been to visit and did not know how to conduct herself as a guest. Her home at the orphanage was just that, a home. The Sisters made her welcome but she was put to work as soon as she arrived. There was much work that needed to be done to run the home and Isabella thrived under the routine.

She hadn't had routine in her home life. Her father left frequently to earn his living and provide for his family going for days sometimes weeks. Her step-mother's constantly changing moods left Isabella confused as how to act. By a very young age Isabella learned that the best thing to do was to stay as far away from her step-mother as possible.

The Step-mother had Isabella convinced that the sound of her voice was the reason for her foul temper. Something about the pitch drove her to madness.

Eight years away from the harridan her step-mother was, taught Isabella that the fault lay directly with the step-mother not with her. But, unfortunately the habit of quietness stuck with her. She was, in no way, as delicate as she seemed to others, to her opinion.

Just as Isabella made her way to the settee, the housekeeper entered pushing a large trolley plied high with tea offerings. Isabella jumped to help the older woman with her task.

Mrs. Cullen sighed quietly to herself. Isabella was going to take a lot of work. She must be made to realize that she wasn't there to be a servant, despite the paid employment. Mrs. Cullen wished her to be more like a member of the family who took care of the children.

Mrs. Cope smiled at the young lady and patted her hand.

"Just you sit yourself down, deary, let me serve you. A tiny thing like you needs a good cuppa and some of these cakes. We need to fatten you up a bit if you are to be running after babies all day. Not that they're up for much now but soon, very soon. They'll run you ragged night and day, they will. Why, Master Edward was a right handful and there was only one of him. The troubles that child got into likely caused all my grey hair. Leave it to him to top himself and provide two babies for us to chase. Good sweet little girls they are. There now, take this plate and go sit, I'll put your tea just beside you there. I'll get Mister Carlisle and Missus Esme settled to and then you can have a long talk."

Mrs. Cope did not even seem to breathe as she said her speech. Isabella was stuffed into the corner of the settee with a plate piled with sandwiches and cakes. Her tea on a small table beside her and a very bewildered expression on her face.

Mrs. Cope so comfortable in her service, so at ease that it confused Isabella. She was always afraid of doing or saying the wrong thing. Here, Mrs. Cope almost seemed to be in charge of the Cullens, using their given names and chiding Dr. Cullen about his choice of cakes instead of sandwiches.

Mrs. Cullen smiled indulgently at Mrs. Cope. The woman would be a formidable ally in the war against Isabella's horrible upbringing.

"After tea, we should go meet the children, it will be just after their bath." Mrs. Cullen's announcement brought a smile to Isabella's face and made her relax into the settee. She tentatively brought a finger sandwich to her mouth and started her tea. The sooner she was done, the sooner she could meet her charges.

Conversation between the small group was stilted but genial. Isabella was able to answer 'Yes, madame' or 'Yes, sir' as needed. Dr. Cullen was intensely relieved that he did not have to explain anything to his wife. She seemed to get the measure of Isabella quickly and Dr. Cullen could concentrate on Mrs. Cope's wonderful tea offerings, especially the cakes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not my puppets.**

Chapter 8

A more relaxed Isabella trailed after Mrs. Cullen anxious to see the babies. Isabella loved babies. Everything about babies. Their faces, their sounds, even their smell. Babies were a blank page just waiting to be written on, waiting for someone to guide them, to care for them. Babies gave as much love as they received. Isabella had a lot of love to give.

At the end of a long hallway, on the second floor of the mansion the door to the nursery stood ajar. Gentle splashing could be heard. Mrs. Cullen turned, smiled at Isabella and reached for her hand. Isabella was startled at the touch but did not flinch.

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Cullen asked Isabella. Isabella nodded enthusiastically.

The nursery was a large room, obviously converted from a guest room. Two cradles stood at the end of the four post bed. A small fireplace held a warm fire.

One of the pink, slippery girls was cooing her way through her bath as the other lay drying on a large flannel. A maid dressed in dark green was cooing back and softly cleaning a rust coloured head. Neither baby had much hair, just an overall impression that the hair would be auburn.

Another young lady sat in a rocking chair by the fire with one of Mrs. Cope's well piled tea carts. She had dark hair, almost black, with dark eyes trained on the clean babies. There was a touch of sadness in her smile but a general contentedness about her.

Mrs. Cullen walked further into the room with Isabella following. Turning to the lady in the rocking chair she started to speak.

"Angela, this is Isabella, she is to be the nanny I spoke to you about. I wanted you to meet before the girls went to sleep. Forgive me for interrupting your tea. Bella, this is Angela, the children's nurse. Angela came to us after a carriage accident and is still recovering so she is to remain seated as much as possible"

Mrs. Cullen did not want Isabella to think Angela rude for not standing to greet her. She also did not want to upset Angela by giving Bella too much of her history. If the young ladies became friends perhaps they could share stories and help each other.

Isabella bobbed a curtsey.

Angela smiled warmly at Isabella. She was a few years older than Isabella but still very young.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella." Angela knew her time with the babies was coming to a close and was happy to have someone to take over their care.

"And this is Maggie," Mrs. Cullen turned to the maid who was doing the bathing.

Isabella turned to the other girl and bobbed a curtsey again.

"Maggie has been looking after the girls for us, until your arrival. She is the oldest in a large family and has the most experience of all of us for looking after twins."

Maggie grinned from her position on the floor beside the bathtub. She was a sunny, happy looking girl although rather damp from bath-time.

"Me mum had twins, twice. When the second set came around I almost ran away from home. But these two are easy, fat and happy. As much as I love to care for them, I miss my job in the kitchen, so I'm happy you're here, Miss Bella."

The new name was sticking. Isabella liked it, it made her feel welcomed and included.

With the bath finally finished and both babies dried and dressed, Isabella got to hold one of them. They looked alike, of course, but Isabella was curious as to the differences in them. She did not want to mix up the twins and called them by the wrong name. The girl she held had generic baby blue eyes so Isabella wondered what colour they would turn out to be. The rusty fuzz that covered the baby's head was sparse, but soft.

As she slyly winked at the two other girls, Esme turned to Bella, the other baby in her arms.

"Bella, may I introduce you to my grandchildren? This is Hortense and you are holding Honoria."

**AN: I had a big apology written for anyone who may have been offended by my choice of names for the babies but I realized that, as someone who has had to live with an unusual name, by this age, very little offends any more. My given name made a come-back and now seems to be everywhere. Honoria, as a name I kind of like but I pity the poor girl saddled with Hortense.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So not mine.**

Chapter 9

Isabella frowned. She looked at the lovely baby on her arms and then at the baby Mrs. Cullen held.

"How awful. That simply won't do." She said to herself. But she did not realize that she had actually said it out loud.

The three other women in the room laughed, startling Isabella.

"I quite agree." Mrs. Cullen said, still laughing. "I don't wish to speak ill of the dead, but their mother was adamant they be named so. I gave them middle names and we have been using them instead. I have no idea what she was thinking. Had she lived longer, I would have done everything in my power to change her mind. My husband also insisted that we honour her request, however distasteful we find it."

"Let's try again, shall we? Bella, may I introduce my grandchildren? This is Katharine, to be called Kate or Katie." She smiled down at the baby in her arms.

"You are holding Elizabeth, to be called Beth."

Isabella breathed a sigh of relief. Much more appealing names for such pretty little girls. She tilted her head down and kissed the sweet forehead.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Beth. My name is Bella and I'm going to take care of you." Bella liked the name Honoria but liked Beth better. Honoria isn't a baby's name, one had to grow into such a name. Hortense was just a punishment. Katie was perfect for the darling baby.

It was the most Mrs. Cullen had heard the girl say at one time and she blinked back both the tears of laughter from before and the tears of joy for having found someone for the girls.

Announcing the names had been a test. She was now certain that Bella was perfect for them.

"Unfortunately, these young ladies need to eat and go to sleep." Angela said quietly not wanting to disturb anyone but knowing that very soon one child or the other would start fussing.

"Yes, we'll let you keep to your routine. Goodnight, ladies, we shall see you in the morning. Bella, can I show you to your room, you must be tired as well." Mrs. Cullen passed Kate to Angela.

"Yes, Madame." Bella kissed the baby one more time and gave her to Maggie.

Mrs. Cullen led Bella to a room down the hall. Bella was confused but followed. She had been sure that she would be placed in the servants quarters.

The room was smaller than the nursery but just a lovely. The walls were covered with a floral print in pale purples and greens. There was a large bed with white curtains surrounding it, pulled to the side. A huge wardrobe and small washstand were on one wall and a desk with a comfortable chair on the other. White draperies were closed together on the windows.

Mrs. Cullen sat on the desk chair and motioned to Bella to sit on the bed.

"I know we have a lot to discuss and there have been many new things for you to digest but we will have time enough in the morning. I just hope you will be comfortable here. As you may have noticed, ours is not a formal home. Those who work with us are more like family. In time I want you to feel like that as well."

"Thank you, Madame." Bella was already starting to feel comfortable in this house.

"Now, we have changed the names of the children and given you a new name I hope you will come to embrace. I want you to change my name as well. Please, I can not stand 'Madame', lets try Esme."

Bella blushed hotly, embarrassed to use the name Mrs. Cullen suggested as well as being caught using an unwanted name for the lady.

Bella shook her head. She could not just use a Christian name for her employer, no matter how informal the family may be.

"What do you suggest then?" Esme was trying to draw the girl out more.

"Mrs. Esme? Just like Mrs. Cope?" Bella whispered.

"Good, done." Esme smiled. "I shall let you get to bed. We have big days ahead of us. Goodnight, dear." Esme stood to leave the room.

"Oh, if you call him Doctor, Carlisle will follow you to the ends of the earth. He tries to get everyone to call him that but I won't let them just to tease him." She winked at Bella and walked out the door.

Bella murmured her goodnight and set about readying herself for sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm just playing, no one is paying.**

Chapter 10

Morning came quickly for Isabella. The large comfortable bed almost swallowed her whole. She had been afraid that the difference in location and all the excitement of the day would keep her from sleep, but no sooner had her head hit the pillow, she was dreaming. Dreaming of fat babies in her arms.

The sun was just starting to rise and Isabella could sleep no more. She dressed herself and washed her face in the cold water from the ewer on the washstand. She quietly made her way to the kitchen to see if she could be of service.

The kitchen was just coming to life as she walked tentatively through the door. A bleary eyed maid was stoking the fire in the enormous stove as Mrs. Cope nattered on ferrying breakfast items from the pantry.

"Oh, there you are, Miss Isabella. You are an early riser, aren't you. Did you sleep well? Or as well as can be expected away from your home. Nice and quiet it is here, isn't it. Not like an orphanage with all the comings and goings. I was raised in one myself after my parents passed. I was only there for three years afore I went into service. Not sure I got a solid nights sleep once in those years. Now mind, if you think its quiet here just you wait until you're at Master Edward's. Dead quiet there at night on the farm. Not that it's a working farm, no, he rents the fields out to the other farmers in the area. Makes a small profit from that, he does. Now, just you sit yourself down and have a cuppa. So, did Mrs. Esme change your name yet? She does with everyone. Something that suits them better, she always says. Not Master Edward, no, he kicked up a fuss when he entered school. He would be Edward and nothing else. Such a sweet little name we had for him, pity that."

Isabella felt her head spin. How could so many words come from one person? And all at the same time too. Does Mrs. Cope not need to breathe like other people do?

Isabella found herself being seated on a wooden chair not far from the stove, teacup in hand. She had no idea which of Mrs. Cope's questions to answer first.

She took a small sip of tea and looked up into Mrs. Cope's inquiring face.

"Bella" she said looking down at her tea again.

Mrs. Cope clapped her hands together with glee and started off on six other tangents. Isabella quickly realized that she did not really have to say anything. Mrs. Cope could carry the conversation perfectly well for both of them.

When Mrs. Cope was back in the pantry again, Isabella looked toward the tired maid and asked in her bravest voice.

"Can I help?" The maid smiled and shook her head.

"No, in the mornings it's best to just let her do it all. And she will talk the whole time." The maid said with affection in her tone. "I'm Jenny. I share a room with Maggie. She told me about you. We both very happy to have someone for the babies. Maggie helps keep Mrs. Cope from talking my ear off and I miss her in the kitchen."

Mrs. Cope can prattling back into the kitchen with an arm full of jams.

"Now that Mr. Carlisle, he has a sweet tooth, have to make sure there is enough jam for his bread. I swear sometimes he takes a jar from the breakfast table to eat later with a spoon. And Master Edward too, he had a bad sweet tooth, not for jam or cakes like his father. No, boiled sweets and pastilles for him. A tin in his pocket at all times. And he had tins and boxes of them hidden all over the house. Like a squirrel at winter, that boy. If, god forbid, his house were to catch fire it wouldn't melt so much as caramelize. 'Tis a wonder he has any teeth still. Not an extra ounce of fat on either of them. Don't know how, if I ate sugar like that I'd be as big as a house."

Isabella hid a snort of laughter behind her teacup. Mrs. Cope had a generous figure to go with her generous heart.

"Well Miss Bella, up to the dining-room with you. Time for breakfast. No, no need to carry anything. It all goes in the dumb-waiter and we get it from there. Opens right in the butler's pantry, marvel of work, that thing. Makes the day easier. I remember the time Master Edward got stuck in there, or was it the laundry chute? May have been both at one time or an other. Spirited lad, him."

Jenny guided Isabella from the room while Mrs. Cope was still talking.

"If you don't go now you'll be there for hours."

Isabella giggled quietly and set off to the dining-room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Not mine**

Chapter 11

Both Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were seated at the dining-room table when Isabella walked in the room. There was also the most enormous man Isabella had ever seen. He was just a mass of muscles. He was dressed in a simple suit but looked quite uncomfortable in it, restrained somehow.

"There you are Bella." Both Dr. Cullen and the large man stood while Isabella waited by the door. "Come, sit." Mrs. Cullen continued.

"This is Constable Emmett McCarty. He is a childhood friend of my son. He is going to accompany us to Edward's. We may need a little extra strength today, I think." Dr. Cullen smiled at the younger man.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella." Constable McCarty said in a voice that was shockingly soft and gentle for a man his size.

Isabella bobbed a quick curtsey and sat at the table so that the men could resume their seats.

Breakfast dished were passed around and everyone took their fill. After their appetites had been satisfied, the company began to plan for the day.

Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were going to search the house for their son. Constable McCarty was to search the grounds and most out-buildings. Because Isabella was a stranger to Edward, she was to check the larder for any salvageable food. She wasn't to be involved in the search.

As Dr. Cullen had someone ready the carriage, Isabella and Constable McCarty walked out to wait on the front step. Much to her embarrassment, Isabella tripped over the lintel in the doorway. Constable McCarty was surprisingly agile for his size, two very large hands grabbed onto her waist to steady her before she fell.

"Thank you, Constable." Isabella mumbled while blushing profusely.

"Em, please. Everyone here calls me Em. Stands for Mighty." He snickered softly, "I was a large child."

"Mrs. Cullen calls me Bella. I'm not used to it yet. I still think of myself as Isabella." She was shocked that she was able to speak to this man who was but a stranger to her. Something about his gentleness as a contrast to his strength made him accessible to her.

The journey out of town to the farm went by quickly. Isabella had never travelled, for her to see a city this size was astonishing.

Around half an hour after the city faded from view the carriage pulled into a very long drive. It wound around its-self many times before ending in a very large farm house. It didn't look to be in too bad repair so Isabella felt reasonably confident that the cleaning would not take too long.

The group separated as Dr. and Mrs. Cullen went into the house. Em accompanied Isabella around to the back of the house where the larder was located in a grove of tall trees. He left her at the door of the small building and went on his was to find Edward.

Isabella opened the door and recoiled at the smell inside. She doubted that there would be anything salvageable inside. With the door open and the light from the few, small windows she could see a few shelves standing in the middle of the room.

She looked behind the door for a crate to hold any goods she could save. The first set of shelves held root vegetables and fruit, all rotten and mouldering. The next set held jars of preserved vegetables, jams, jellies and crocks of pickles. Above her head hung a few hams and rashers of bacon.

She made her way further into the tiny building and to the third set of shelves. It seemed to hold bottles, wine perhaps. As she went closer her foot knocked against something unexpected.

She found herself looking down at the prone form of a man. A very handsome but dirty man. He was semi-clothed, wearing trousers and only one shoe. She knelt down beside him, quickly, praying that he wasn't dead.

"Mr. Cullen." She said while she prodded his shoulder.

The man gave out a loud grunt. Half the foul smell in the building seemed to be coming from him.

"Mr. Cullen, please, wake up." She lent over him and, with little force, slapped his cheek.

Like lightening his hand grabbed hers and she found herself flying through the air. She landed on her back with a very heavy, very putrescent, and very handsome Edward Cullen on top of her. He had the same green eyes as his mother.

"Are you my wife?" He asked the astonished girl in a low growl.

"No, Sir" Isabella squeaked back at him.

"Good." Was all he said before he imprisoned her in a forceful kiss.

**AN: Yeah, so that happened. Next post tomorrow.**

**If I have neglected to thank you personally for reviewing, my apologies. Every message I receive thrills me to no end and I am eternally grateful for all of them.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything regarding the Twilight universe.**

Chapter 12

Isabella couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't even think. This man was to be her employer. She was to mind his children and his house but he had her pinned to the floor of a filthy larder. And he really needed a bath.

But from the tips of her toes to the crown of her head she felt that kiss run through her. She had never been kissed. She had never felt a man pressed against her before.

After what seemed hours, he released her mouth and took a great shuddering breath. He starred deep into her eyes as if to see into her soul. She found she could still not speak. She knew she should scream, but she couldn't bring herself to make a sound.

He bent his head again and this time forced his tongue in her mouth. He let go of one of her hands and brought his to the side of her face. He caressed her cheek with a gentleness that surprised her.

He stopped kissing her just as quickly as he started and rolled to the side. He stood up slowly, swaying. He kicked off his remaining shoe.

"Damn, I'm hot." And before she could avert her eyes, he dropped his trousers and walked naked out of the larder.

She just lay there, stunned. She had no idea what to think of the altercation. Or of the kiss. Or how he came to smell that way.

She gathered herself slowly, wiping her mouth. She walked to the door of the larder and carefully peaked out. She was afraid to encounter naked Mr. Cullen again.

She ran as quickly as she could to the back door of the house and flung it open. She found herself in the kitchen of the farm house. The room had been destroyed. There was broken, dirty crockery and spoiled food everywhere. The stove was cold and the floor was sticky with an unknown substance. The furniture was over turned. It would take days to return this room to it's original state.

She looked around the main floor of the house hoping to find one of the elder Cullens. She finally found Dr. Cullen in a study. He was collecting bottles of various sizes.

When he saw the look of shock on her face, he went to her.

"Are you okay? Did you find him?" He was hoping that she hadn't.

She nodded while ducking her head. She could still feel the heat from when he pinned her down.

"He was asleep in the larder." She couldn't look at the man after what she had done with his son.

"Is he still there?" She shook her head. Dr. Cullen called for his wife to come down from upstairs.

Esme came scurrying down the stairs.

"Most of the rooms are untouched from the last time we where here. The master bedroom is a mess but I think we should leave that for when he comes home sober. Let him clean it as a lesson to be learned. I have packed a bag for him for the trip with Em."

She paused at the bottom of the stairs and brushed some dust from her skirt. She noticed Bella standing there dazed and blushing.

"Are you all right, Bella? Did anything happen?"

Isabella had no idea how to answer those questions. Thankfully Dr. Cullen answered for her.

"She found Edward asleep in the larder. Gave her a bit of a shock, I think."

"Oh dear, he did harm you, did he? Or yell at you? He has had a terrible temper lately" Mrs. Cullen gave Isabella a concerned look. She shook her head at the lady. No, he hadn't hurt her or yelled at her but she couldn't say for certain that she hadn't been harmed.

Dr. Cullen announced that he was going to look outside for his son and check on Emmett's progress. The ladies made their way back into the kitchen to survey the damage. The back door was still open from when Isabella came in, in her haste she had forgotten to close it.

As they got closer to the door they heard shouting from outside.

"Edward, there you are. Where the hell are your pants? Find some clothes, boy, no one wants to see that!"

**AN: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Now that we got to have a little laugh, darkness is coming. **

Chapter 13

The ladies lit the stove to heat water for a bath. There was no way Dr. Cullen or Emmett McCarty were going in a carriage with Edward stinking like he did. The water was barely starting to heat when the men wrestled a belligerent Edward on to the back porch. They had found his trousers but his other shoe was still missing.

After some spectacular curse words that made the ladies blush and leave the kitchen, Edward was deemed good enough for travel. Emmett was to take him to a remote cabin and keep him away from the drink. Dr. Cullen believed that if Edward was kept sober for long enough that he could be reasoned with and return to his responsibilities.

It was an unhappy and damp trio that left for the cabin, Dr. Cullen would return as soon as they had Edward properly ensconced. Leaving the ladies time to start on the cleaning. They were making fairly acceptable progress despite the fact that Mrs. Esme was not a cleaner, but a supervisor. The furniture had been righted and the floor, after three scrubbings was no longer sticky. What ever was stuck to the ceiling was proving most difficult to remove and Isabella had decided that that was a task for another day.

Mrs. Esme had gathered the unbroken crockery and was soaking it in the same washtub her son had used on the porch. She hummed quietly to herself, a tune only she knew. She stopped when she heard a gasp coming from inside the pantry. She ran inside to find Bella on her knees starring at the floor.

"What happened, what frightened you?"

Isabella did not answer but continued her starring. Esme followed her eye line where it rested on a wooden stick roughly the length of her forearm. It was tipped at one end with what looked like dried jam. Perhaps when Edward ran out of clean spoons used this tool.

"I don't understand, Bella?" She looked at the shaking girl.

"St…..St…..Step-mother." Isabella stuttered.

Esme understood. Dr. Cullen had filled in some of the details of Bella's life as he knew them.

"She did something to you with one of those?" She asked Bella. Bella nodded her head. The last beating she received was with one of these. It had belonged to her mother. Isabella was not allowed to touch it, ever. It had been carved and stained at one end to resemble a thistle. It reminded Isabella of a magic wand and she had so wanted to play with it.

"Burn it." Esme commanded. "Burn it and be free of her. She is gone and she can't hurt you any longer"

Isabella looked at the older woman in shock. Could she do that? Would it be that simple to exorcise her demons by fire?

Esme placed a hand on Bella's shoulder. "I burnt my father's belt. Did me a world of good. Cursed his name, too, and I even spat. But don't tell Carlisle, he thinks me too much a lady."

Isabella blinked rapidly. She reached over to the offending item and held it in one hand, feeling it's weight.

"What is it?" Esme asked not knowing the kitchen implement.

"A spurtle. From Scotland. Used to stir soups and oats." Isabella answered.

"Well, it looks like it would burn up nicely. Come, take my hand." Esme stood and led the girl to the stove.

Isabella looked again at the spurtle and with defiance dropped it in the stove. The burning of the tool was anticlimactic. No shrieking demons arose to curse and yell. No multicoloured sparks or purple smoke came from the stove. It just burned as a regular piece of wood, although a little sweetly from the jam sticking to the end.

Isabella found herself strangely relieved. She turned to meet Mrs. Esme's eyes and promptly collapsed into tears.

**AN: Please do not take offence if you are Scottish. A spurtle looks like it would be a good beating stick. I'm sure oatmeal would agree with me. And I really like the word.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own.**

Chapter 14

Dr. Cullen returned to the farm house after dropping off his son to the care of Emmett. He had every confidence that Emmett's brute strength and police training would be nothing but help for the recovering Edward.

Edward had fallen asleep early in to the journey to the cabin and they had had to carry him in to bed. In a fortnight Carlisle would go back and check on the progress.

He found the two ladies sitting on the back porch both looking weary but content. With the initial survey of the damage to the house, they had a better understanding of what was to come.

Bella would be dropped off in the mornings to continue the cleaning, Esme would go into town to shop for the necessary supplies and furnishings. Carlisle would ferry the ladies and arrange for a man to come do any heavy lifting and chores the ladies needed. All in all, the reorganization of the house would take a week after which time the children could be introduced to their new home and nanny. Angela would accompany Bella and stay with her for an additional month or two until the babies could be weaned.

Mrs. Esme also forced Bella to the dress maker and made her stand for hours to be measured, poked and pinned. Apparently Isabella's two serviceable dresses were entirely insufficient for the task of minding Mrs. Cullen's grandchildren.

She extended the torture by ordering some of the dresses in colour. Isabella had never really worn anything but black and white and felt that it was much easier to fade into the background in those colours. The idea of wearing navy, burgundy or even moss green frightened her, what if people were to notice her and expect conversation.

Only the knowledge that soon, the only beings around her would be the babies, Angela and the daytime charwoman put her at some ease. But, for the time being, she was rather put out with Mrs. Cullen.

The many yards of colourful fabric to make the children's clothes greatly pleased Bella as did the book of miniature dress patterns. Many skeins of wool and spun cotton enraptured Bella with plans of knitting lovely little things for the girls. Bella's mind was alive with possibilities.

With Bella and the house appointed to Esme's satisfaction they finished setting up the nursery and Bella's room.

The rooms they had chosen were perfect. A large main room with the entrance to a smaller one through a tidy dressing room. The rooms were at the other end of the hall away from the master bedroom where Edward had been keeping. Isabella had not gone into that room, Mrs. Esme had forbidden her from cleaning it up.

Now that a fortnight had passed, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen left Isabella at the farm to get settled in. They travelled together to the cabin to check on their son.

Isabella busied her self arranging and rearranging the rooms she was in-charge of. The charwoman was the spinster sister of one of the local farmers. She would handle light daily cleaning as well as some of the cooking. She was to go home every mid afternoon and wasn't to be expected on Sundays.

This schedule would give Isabella a respite and a rest. Mrs. Esme and the ladies of her home refused to be permanently separated from their girls so Dr. Cullen was to come and collect them Saturday afternoons, returning them twenty-four hours later. Bella was welcome to accompany them if she so chose.

For now, with a schedule in place, Isabella was ready to bring the girls to their home. She could only hope Mr. Cullen was ready as well. Time could only tell.

She still did not know what to think about her encounter with Mr. Cullen. He was drunk and grieving, that was for sure. He must have thought her the ghost of his wife, but seemed pleased to find her real.

Isabella knew she was no great beauty. There was nothing about her that could inspire passion in a man such as Mr. Cullen. If he had been of his senses he would never have lowered himself as to kiss her.

But what if, when he returned, he put her out for being a hussy. Where would she go then? Would he even give her time to explain what happened and her reaction. It was her very first kiss and possibly the only one she would ever receive.

She was smart enough to know she wasn't the kind of girl men marry and she had resigned herself to a life of service. She was a nanny, a governess perhaps, not a coquette to be admired and seduced. This she knew and was comfortable in that knowledge.

She sighed to herself, she would never speak of what happened and if Mr. Cullen was as deep into his cups as she thought, he would never remember. Much the better for both to pretend it never occurred.

**AN: Sorry, mostly boring filler. But I'd like to recommend a story that I have loved for a while.**

**A Hope Renewed by Hopesparkles. It is also a period piece. Set in Regency era. The sentiment of this Bella's heartache makes me cry. This is also the sweetest Edward I have ever come across in Fan-fiction. If you haven't read it, please do. If you have, read it again.  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm just playing with the shiny toys, I promise to give them back unharmed. I'm posting this a few hours early because I have many fattening meals to shop for, prepare and cook. Season's Greetings to all.**

Chapter 15

A few days after Bella was ensconced in the farm house the Cullens brought Angela, Katie and Beth. With the children finally in her midst, Bella was happy. Angela proved a good companion who had a tender heart for the babies.

Although she grieved for the lives of her husband and new born child killed in the accident that injured her, she still had love to give the babies even though they were not her own. While travelling into town to bring her very ill newborn to the doctor their horse had spooked and caused the wagon to crash. There was nothing Angela could do to help her family, her child was already dying before the accident. But when Dr. Cullen approached her regarding his motherless grandchildren she knew she could help save the lives of two other babies. With a heavy but open heart she agreed to be wet nurse to them.

The Cullens had given Angela time and space to grieve while she nursed the babies. Angela found herself loving the girls, not as a mother, but more as friend. Nothing could replace the love she had had for her own son. She knew that when the time came to leave them she would, knowing they would be well cared for and loved.

Angela had made plans to live with her sister when the girls were ready to be parted from her. At three months of age that time was soon approaching. Dr. Cullen had given her more than enough money for the journey as well as to set her up in a new place. There was to be a new school built in her sister's town and Angela had secured a position teaching there.

Isabella was in awe of the strength Angela had to persevere, the fortitude of spirit. To endure what she had and accept that which you can not change, gave Isabella a new outlook on her own life.

Why had she still allowed the evil of her step-mother to pervade her life? To keep her silent and fearful? The crone was dead, either by her own hand or by her father's, not that the cause was relevant but rather the result. Step- mother was gone and Isabella survived. It was time for her to embrace her new life, her new name and her new family. A family for which she would do anything.

Days turned into weeks and the running of the farm house went smoothly. The babies were wonderful, fat and happy, with sunny dispositions and gummy smiles. They cried when they should, slept soundly, and fed with gusto. Both had taken well to the change to goat's milk, which the charwoman brought daily.

There had been little word on the faring of Mr. Cullen. He had been freed of the alcohol but still behaved oddly on occasion. He had agreed that he needed to parent his children and plans had been made for several days hence to introduce them.

Bella was putting the finishing touches on the second of two adorably small knit hats for the girls when she heard an unusual noise. Angela had fallen asleep at the same times as the girls and the night had been quiet so far.

Bella paused but soon returned to her knitting when she heard the noise again. Embracing her new found bravery, she tucked one extra knitting needle up her sleeve and took the lantern to have a look around the house. Perhaps one of the shutters had gotten loose.

When she reached the landing of the stairs she noticed a faint light coming from the study. She drew a deep breath and made her way to the door. She was not prepared for what she found inside the room.

Mr. Cullen was frantically rummaging through the desk, a fat wallet in one hand. When he saw the light from her lantern he stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

The look he gave her was one of pure malice, crazed hatred. He was cleaner, fully dressed and incensed. He straighten himself to his full height and spoke.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

**AN: Uh-oh!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own.**

**This is a very out of character chapter. There may be triggers for some. Please read cautiously.**

Chapter 16

Isabella stood stunned. She didn't know what to say. She was pleased that he didn't remember her but confused as to why he looked at her with such ire.

"Are you simple? Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" He was shouting at her now, his face pulling into a sneer.

"Speak, damn it." He barked again.

"Isabella, sir. The nanny." Almost all of Bella's new found confidence was gone.

"Well, I don't need a nanny right now. You may go." He dismissed her with a flick of his hand.

She starred at him. Just like that, dismissed. No questions about the welfare of his children. No questions about the state of his home. This man stooped over his desk on front of her was an enigma. He was beautiful, yes, very handsome, but there was an air of danger about him that set Bella's nerves on edge.

A man raised in a loving, wealthy, happy home. A man who willingly left his family for years, first for education, then for seclusion and finally for inebriation. Did he not care for those who loved him?

What was he doing at the house at this time? He wasn't due for a few days and even then he was to have an entourage. Had he escaped Emmett? Was he going to stay and help raise his children?

Isabella didn't know what to think, but something of this whole situation had her very worried. She made her way back upstairs and decided to hold vigil over the children until Dr. and Mrs. Cullen arrived in the afternoon. She didn't think he would harm them but decided to be cautious just the same.

She gathered her knitting and sewing and sat herself on the rocking chair facing the nursery door.

She heard Mr. Cullen come up stairs and begin to do something in the master bedroom. She couldn't quite figure what but there was a lot of ferreting about. Thankfully none of the noises woke the children or Angela.

After approximately three hours, one of the babies started to fuss. Bella leapt up and calmed her before placing her beside the waking Angela to feed. She quickly grabbed the other child and held her until Angela was ready.

She explained to a sleepy Angela that Mr. Cullen was here and that something wasn't right. She asked Angela to keep hold of the girls in Bella's bed lest they disturb Mr. Cullen. She no sooner had returned to the nursery as the door opened and Mr. Cullen stood, imposing, in the half moonlight.

"They're here? You brought them here?" He thundered at her. "They shouldn't be here, its not safe."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"There are demons here, she brought them. They'll infect the girls, they'll infect all of you. You must get the babies out, now."

Mr. Cullen was not making any sense. A crazed look was on his face. His green eyes, which had been so loving on his mother's face, were deranged in his. The pupils were so large there wasn't hardly any green left.

"Now? They can't leave now, it is the middle of the night and cold. I can't take them out now." The only monster Bella could see was Mr. Cullen and she would do anything she could to protect the children from him.

"You must!" He reached forward and grabbed her firmly by the upper arms. So firm as to leave bruises but Bella did not waiver. She stood stock still in front of the mad man.

"No. Your family wants them here. They will be raised in their own home. I'm here to protect them."

"You? A tiny, plain, insignificant slip of a girl? You couldn't possibly protect them." He tried to push past her but she would not let him.

"The only demon here is you, sir."

"Be that as it may, you must get them out."

"No, leave them alone. What would your parents say, what would your wife say, if you turned them out in the night?"

"My wife? My wife? She is the cause of all of this, she turned me into this. And I'll be damned if I let her get the children. Now, get out of my way"

Bella turned on her heel and ran to the connecting door where the children were. She drew herself up to the door and folded her arms across her chest, hoping against hope that he wouldn't get past her.

He stalked towards her, nostrils flaring, like a ferocious beast.

"Move." Was all he said.

"No" Bella stood firm. There was no way she would let this man anywhere near the children.

He drew one hand back and hit her across the face with the back of it. The signet ring on his finger cut painfully into her cheek.

Her head swung sharply to the side. Bella made no sound, she did not move from her position in front of the door. He would have to kill her to gain access. She turned her head back to face him, blood running down her cheek.

He looked at her face, his eyes clearing of their haze.

"Dear God, what have I done?" He looked down at his hands, spun around and left the room with out another word.

Bella stayed her place until she heard the front door slam. She knew he was gone from the house, so she let her legs collapse beneath her.

**AN: There is a reason for everything and there will be redemption. If you feel you can no longer read this I understand. Thank you for your support so far.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing of the Twilight universe.**

Chapter 17

Bella could hear Angela calling to her from behind the door.

"Bella, are you all-right? I heard shouting and the door slam. Is he gone?"

Bella was grateful that there were two doors and a dressing room separating Angela and her.

"Yes, everything is fine now. He left. You can go back to sleep." Bella did not want Angela to see her face until she had time to clean up.

Although Angela was not convinced she did as was suggested, knowing she needed her rest for the babies.

Bella stood up slowly. It had been a long time since someone had hit her and she was unaccustomed to the sensation. She found a cloth and held it to her face as she poured some water into the basin. She dabbed at the cut with the cold water. It stopped bleeding quickly. She went off in search of a mirror to assess the damage, lantern in hand.

She found one in the master suite. She also found a great mess. There was clothing strewn about, books tossed around, and the bedding dislodged. There were several small sweet tins tossed onto the stripped bed. Bella struggled to remember what the room had looked like before Mr. Cullen came home. She noticed a pair of valises near the bed and wondered what he had been packing. Was he planning on leaving the children and his parents? Was he running away from home like a spoiled child.

She could not fathom this man.

Bella turned back to the vanity and sat to have a look at her injury. It wasn't that bad, she'd definitely had worse. The cut was only around an inch and a half and although it was swollen and likely to bruise, she knew the cut itself would only leave behind a small scar. Probably hardly noticeable unless one looked closely.

The headache she currently had was more concerning to her than the injury. Bella decided to be bold and search through the vanity dresser for a headache remedy. She was surprised that the vanity was intact, most everything else in the room had been gone through.

She scavenged through the drawers, finding a mid sized apothecary case tucked at the very back of the bottom drawer. She had a difficult time removing it from its place, there seemed to be something blocking it's removal.

Bella got down on her knees and looked into the drawer. A thick book had been wedged on top of the case and had to be wiggled out slowly to free it. After she was able to remove the case she placed it on the dresser and looked inside.

There were many small bottles, some labelled and some with only colours marked on the corks. It did not seem to be a regular apothecary kit a lady would live with. Nothing was recognizable to her.

She lifted the first stage to see if there was anything kept underneath. Where one would normally find bandages and cotton, Bella found a pastille press and a small set of scales. It had a odd smell coming from it, something rather earthy. Bella couldn't place the scent but it reminded her of the forest.

Bella turned her attention to the book. She knew she shouldn't read it, it was not her book. She did not know to whom the book belonged but she had a fairly good idea. Mr. Cullen had said that his late wife had brought demons to the house. Perhaps this book held the answers.

Bella opened the book to the first page. Property of J. Carmen Witherdale soon to Mrs. Edward Cullen, was written on the page in a very feminine, almost childish hand. It was dated two years ago.

Against her personal morality, Bella sat back to read.

'Dear Diary, tonight Father invited one of his students to dinner. He is the most lovely looking man I have ever seen. I have decided that he will be my husband and provide me with a son. I could tell he was in love with me and that it would take no time before there was a proposal because when he took my hand and bowed before me, I knew he wanted to say I love you rather than Pleasure to meet you Miss Witherdale. I could see he was trying very hard not to let Father know of his ardent desires by pretending to ignore my presence in the room. When it came time for him to leave he was so passionately possessed that he forgot to say good-bye to me. I'm sure that within the month we will be wed.'

Bella read on until sunrise and the house began stirring. She was now convinced that there were indeed demons in the house and she knew exactly where and what they were.

**AN: I figured that after the last chapter, I could leave this on a cliffhanger, because if you can forgive for that you can forgive for this.**

**I can't send a private message**** to Guests, so I will have to do it here: Thank you for your lovely messages, and for taking the time to review.**

**Thank you specifically to alchemilla for finding 3 published typos. I found one more in a subsequent chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I cannot say thank you enough for all the attention this story has received. I am astounded every time I get a new email. I have no words to convey my feelings.**

**Still not owning anything Twilight.**

Chapter 18

Bella waited patiently for Dr. and Mrs. Cullen to arrive at the farm as scheduled. She had spent all morning reassuring Angela and the charwoman, Rosalie, that she was fine and that all was well. She knew she looked a fright but felt much better than she looked. A cold compress had taken down the swelling and Angela had provided a headache powder from her own stores.

All Bella needed now was a good cup of tea and to show the Cullens what she had found. Angela and Rosalie, both with a baby in one arm, tucked Bella into a soft chair by the fire and they gave her strict instructions not to do anything until the Cullens arrived. Bella found her self dozing on and off, exhausted from staying up all night.

When Carlisle and Esme arrived they found the house oddly quiet. There were no baby noises as there usually were. Bella was curled up under a blanket in the parlour, sleeping soundly. Although they were loathed to wake her they did want to know where their grandchildren were.

"Bella, Bella dear, wake up." Esme shook her shoulder gently. When Bella shifted and raised her head, Esme gasped. An angry looking bruise was on Bella's right cheek. Esme called for her husband.

Carlisle knelt in front of Bella and tentatively touched her cheek.

"What happened? Where are Kate and Beth?" They both wanted to know who could have done this to poor Bella.

"I'm fine." Bella said motioning for them to sit. "Angela and Rosalie took the girls for a walk. Your son came home last night."

Esme gasped as Carlisle swore under his breath.

"Did he leave that mark on you? Did he hurt you." They asked their questions at the same time talking over each other.

Bella nodded. She didn't know how to go about telling the story she had to tell.

"It wasn't his fault. He's been drugged." Both of the elder Cullens stared at her.

Bella began to tell them a story.

A story of a young girl who was quite insane, who saw things that weren't there and heard voices speak inside her head when no one was around. A girl who thought herself in love with a young man.

How she trapped and tricked him in marrying her by drugging him and crawling into his bed, making sure to be found in this compromising position. She continued to medicate him with out his knowledge until she found her self with child. She used her insanity and skill with medicines to create a puppet husband that danced prettily to her will.

Isolating him from his family, experimenting with different combinations of drugs purely for her own amusement all the while documenting the affects without remorse.

She started dosing the housekeeper and herself with small amounts of cyanide so that her puppet would have to take care of her.

In a moment of clarity, upon hearing that she did not produce the son she wanted, but rather two daughters who could take attention away from her, she decided to punish her husband by taking her own life.

"You see, he had not been your son, not been himself, for at least two years." Bella ended her story wiping tears from her face.

Dr. and Mrs. Cullen sat stunned, unable to speak.

Dr. Cullen, after clearing his mind of the torture his son endured, finally asked, "What happened last night"

Bella spoke to them about encountering Edward in his study and then again in the nursery. Although she was loathed to do it, she explained how he came to strike her and how she came to find the journal and medicine chest.

She showed them both objects and then pulled the final piece of the puzzle from her pinafore pocket.

"She laced his sweets with different concoctions and made poisoned pastilles. She used his sweet tooth against him, knowing he always had some on his person. She poisoned the tea for the housekeeper and herself."

Bella was quite exhausted from telling the tale. She rested back into the chair. She had never spoken so many words at one time and the weight of them was heavy on her heart.

"My poor child. I packed some of his sweets with his bags. They must have been tainted" Mrs. Esme was beside herself, sobbing, unsure what to do now.

"We'll have to find him, tell him what you found and show him the diary. He can't have gotten to far on foot but where could he have gone?" Dr. Cullen was at a loss.

"Boats." Mrs. Esme interjected. "Whenever he was upset as a child, he like to go to the river and watch the boats.

After re-confirming Bella's state of wellness, the Cullens set off first to find Emmett to see how Edward had escaped his watch and then to find their maltreated son.

**AN: See, see, it's not his fault, really. Of course, he never should have raised a hand to her, but he was under the influence of several unknown drugs. Now, I am not a chemist/pharmacist, doctor, nurse or poisoner but I did find some research that stated that the incidental transfer of small amounts of cyanide to foetal rats from the mother's ingestion was not harmful and seemed to have no lasting effects. So, we know she used cyanide on herself, as for the drugs she used on Edward, who knows, maybe all of them. Please don't give me a lecture on medicinal dosing and side effects etc., etc., etc., take this for what it is, a bit of distraction for a cold winter afternoon when we all have to many other things to do. Like clean.**


	19. Chapter 19

**To celebrate the season, I'll be posting extra chapters today. But there will be a hiatus, time off for good behaviour, for a few days. This story will return very shortly.**

**Not mine**.

Chapter 19

Carlisle and Esme were in and out of contact for weeks. The search for Edward was not going well.

During all the tumult, Bella raised the girls, keep the farm house and ignored her birthday. She told Angela the story of the late Mrs. Cullen, not to gossip, but to explain the behaviour of the Cullens. Rosalie was also informed and a complete emptying of any sweets in the house was performed.

Bella hoped the house was now cleared of all Mr. Cullen's demons. She only hoped that he would return a changed man and ready to live his real life again. Who knows what effects the years of insobriety had on the poor soul.

Bella received periodic visits from Em, who told her of how Edward was able to overcome him and escape the cabin. Upon seeing the faint mark on her cheek he was beside himself for letting Edward get the best of him. Bella was touched by the concern of the gentle man but was quick to assuage him of any guilt.

It came time for Angela to leave and travel to her sister. Trunks were packed and readied for the journey. Many tears were shed by the newfound friends with promises to write and keep well. Angela was waved onto the ship by all that had cared for her in the past few months.

Bella settled into a routine with her charges, travelling weekly for supplies with Rosalie and her brother. She found she wanted for nothing and was bursting with happiness. The only dark spots in her life were the ones connected to the search for Edward Cullen.

Surprisingly enough it was Edward himself that ended the search, not by being found but by writing a very long missive to Bella herself.

_'Dear Miss Swan,_

_I cannot apologize enough for how you were treated upon our only meeting. There are no words to express the depths of my sorrow. There are no words strong enough that I can give that would forgive the temerity, the horrendous and the callous way in which I treated you._

_I have never in my life struck another person, let alone a woman who was only protecting children, my children._

_If I could fall upon my knees and beg your forgiveness I would in a heartbeat. However, the best I can give you at this point is to say you will never have to see me again if you do not want to._

_I have taken a position as a ship's doctor, a position that will keep you safely away from any further harm that I may cause. The contract I have signed will keep me away for some time._

_During this time I can only hope to return to myself and be worthy of my children. I pray you will keep watch over them until such time as I am ready and deemed no longer hazardous to those around me._

_I know I do not have the right to ask this of you. You protected them from me once and I ask you to protect them for me now._

_They need someone to teach them the strength of character I saw from you that night. When I ran from the house and realized that I had released the monster that was raging inside of me for the better of two years, I recognized that you were like St. Michael slaying the demon._

_Please, Miss Swan keep them safe, raise them to be happy, strong girls._

_I will send word when I am returning and I will leave the decision to you as to whether you wish to stay in my employ if I am to be in residence. If you would wish not to be in my company I will make arrangements._

_Thank you, Miss Swan, for too many things to mention._

_Forever in your debt,_

_Your servant,_

_Edward A. Cullen_

Bella did not know what to make of this letter. There was no question that she would stay with the girls for she loved Katie and Beth with everything in her, but would she be able to stay in the home if Mr. Cullen was there?

She had seen all manner of odd behaviour from him, all that could be accounted for by the medicines forced upon him.

She did not know the man aside from the medication. What sort of man would he be when he returned? How would he act once he learned of the treachery of his wife? What kind of father would he be to the girls?

He had left them time and again, left them in good care, but left them, none the less. Could she trust that he would not leave them again?

These were the questions that interrupted her sleep, the fears that kept her awake at night.

She had no fear for her own safety for she was certain he would not strike her again, but she did fear for the tender hearts of the girls.

**AN: Thank you for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So not mine.**

Chapter 20

Bella hummed quietly to herself as she enjoyed an afternoon stroll. It was a sunny, warm afternoon and she had time to herself. Katie and Beth were spending their time being fawned over by Mrs. Cope and the girls in the kitchen.

Mrs. Esme all but shoved Bella out the door to get her to spend an afternoon off. Bella saw no reason to be relieved of her girls but Mrs. Esme insisted.

"Go, enjoy some quiet. Gather your thoughts and meander around the park. Soon those babies will be crawling, talking and into everything. It is best to take some peace where ever you find it." She said while handing Bella her cloak.

Bella didn't have it in her to argue. Although she did wonder how much time was sufficient to find one's peace.

Hoping she had spent enough time outdoors, she slowly made her way back to the Cullen mansion. Teatime should be soon and Bella had taken a liking to Mrs. Cope's generous offerings.

She followed the shrieks of childish laughter that came from the kitchen window and saw two plump girls bouncing on the kitchen table, hands held firmly by Maggie and Jenny. They both had lovely dark ginger curls massed around their faces. Matching white kid slippers on their feet were the only matching item they wore. To the delight of their grandmother, the girls were not dressed in the same outfit to each other. Better to support the individual personalities they expressed even at their very young age.

Katie was more outgoing than Beth, more exploratory and brave. Beth was more circumspect and thoughtful. Where Katie was happy to try each and every new food in front of her, Beth examined it from every angle before giving it a small lick. Katie would grab for anything in her reach but Beth would wait until it was handed to her.

Beth was more cuddly than Katie for Katie always had somewhere else to go, but both loved the many kissed they received each and every day.

As Bella walked in the happy kitchen, Mrs. Cope took her cloak and ushered her upstairs to the library where the Cullens were waiting for her with a surprise.

Bella opened the library door and was definitely surprised to see the Cullens, all of the Cullens.

Edward Cullen was standing in front of the fireplace with his back to her. His hair, the same colour as his daughters, was unruly as if his hands had been pulling at it. His suit was crisp and well appointed, fitting exactly to his frame.

Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were seated in the armchairs banking the fire. They both looked up sharply when Bella opened the door.

While Mrs. Esme's smile was broad and joyous on her face, her husband's smile was more careful. He was concerned for Bella, wondering how she would fair meeting Edward formally.

Edward did not turn when he heard the door but his entire countenance stiffed when he heard his mother speak.

"There you are, Bella, how was your walk?" Esme stayed in her chair and waited for Bella to come closer. When Bella was a few steps away from the group Carlisle stood.

"Fine, thank you, Mrs. Esme." Bella was unsure as to what she was supposed to do now, sit, stand, or leave.

"Bella, dear, may I introduce you properly to my son? This is Edward. Edward, this is Isabella, the young lady who has been looking after your girls." Carlisle gestured between the pair hoping for a cordial meeting.

Bella looked briefly at the man, bobbed a quick curtsey, and lowered her eyes to the floor. She wondered to herself what he would do this time. He had already kissed her and attacked her, both verbally and physically.

Edward turned and drew a sharp breath. He had not realized that the girl was so small. Delicate even, and young. Much too young.

He remembered the look in her eye as the blood ran down her cheek after he had struck her. That look haunted him, it woke him from nightmares and made his stomach clench.

He slowly moved towards her, much like one would approach a wild animal. As he stood before her she spoke to him, clearly the braver of the two.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cullen."

What Edward did then shocked the entire gathering.

**AN: Because you all seemed to enjoy the cliffhanger last time, I thought I'd treat you to another.**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is the last chapter for today. Whether you're planning turkey and stuffing, goose and figgy pudding, or really good Chinese food, I wish you the best of the season. See you in a few days.**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 21

Edward Cullen dropped to his knees and pressed his forehead to Bella's boot. He wanted to thrown his arms around the girl but knew it wasn't proper to touch her so.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He begged at her feet. He raised his head to look at her, this tiny little girl whom he had wronged so badly.

In complete and utter surprise Bella looked into the face of the man at her feet. He was beautiful, perfectly formed like an artist's statue. His eyes were shimmering with unshed tears making them sparkle like stars at night. Their deep green the same shade as his mother's, pleading with her for understanding. A man this beautiful shouldn't be prostrate at her feet. She hadn't really done anything to deserve this petition from him.

"No, no, no, please get up Mr. Cullen. This isn't right." Bella backed away from him.

"The way I behaved towards you was unconscionable. I beg your pardon, please Miss Swan." He remained on his knees and planned to do so until he had her forgiveness.

"There is no need, Mr Cullen, there is nothing to forgive." Bella said, firm in her position.

"Nothing to forgive?" He argued with her. "I hurt you, injured you after yelling nonsense at you. I marked your cheek. I can see it there on your face. And for that I beg."

"Will you do it again?" She waited for his answer. Edward shook his head.

"Do you intend to consume vast quantities of unknown medications over a long period of time." Edward shook his head.

"This is why I forgive, Mr. Cullen. The intent, you were not of sound mind and, in a fashion, trying to protect your children and I was standing in your way. Do you remember what was said that night? I do, I have thought of it over the past months. You said there were demons in the house and we had to get the children out before they were harmed. I stood in front of you and refused to let you help the children. You lashed out then immediately regretted it and removed yourself from the situation. I know real contrition when I see it. I don't believe it will happen again."

Edward could not believe this girl. He had thought that upon seeing him she would run and cower, refusing to be in the same room as a monster. He did not understand her.

He stood, if she wouldn't let him beg at her feet, he would find another way to earn her regard.

Dr. Cullen decided to interject himself between the two, pleased with his son's penitence but not wanting his son to completely debase himself.

"Edward was aboard the same ship as Angela. She told him about the journal and the sweets. He secured a leave from his duties as soon as he could." Carlisle sat back in his armchair again hoping that tea would be served soon. A couple of good cakes would help relieve the tension in the room.

Edward sighed and sat on the settee. Bella cautiously took at seat at the other end.

"I had no idea how mad she was. I only spoke to her once or twice before she was found, um, in my bed. Then I was forced into marrying her and I only remember bits and pieces from there. Like snippets of a dream, but I don't really know what was real and what wasn't."

His mother reached over and placed her hand on his knee in a show of support.

"I had started to feel more like myself while at the cabin with Emmett but I was afraid still of being near the girls. I had felt as though I was going crazy and she planted the idea that I was evil and dangerous in my mind. I was afraid I would do something to harm the babies and that they would be better off without me."

He paused while Maggie brought in the tea service. After Maggie left the room he continued.

"I heard Em and my father talking about my going to live with the girls. I knew I had to leave. I knew my parents had hired a nanny but I had no idea you were at my house with the girls. You interrupted my packing. When I realized what I had done to you, I knew for certain I could not be anywhere near them, or you. Once I was aboard ship, free of all the drugs and drink, and finally thinking clearly again, I ran into Miss Angela."

"It all started to make sense then. The outbursts, the loss of time, and the odd behaviour. I am now back to the man I was years ago. And, with your permission, Miss Swan, I would like to meet my daughters."

Bella was taken aback, why would he need her permission. She was just the nanny, they were his children. When she said this to him, he smiled at her with an indulgent smile.

"As far as I'm concerned, you are the sole person in charge of those girls. I will dance to whatever tune you play, Miss Swan."

Bella was not quite sure if she liked this change of events. She did not like the idea of having power over this man, this man who had suffered so much at the hands of another.

**AN: Thank you.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own anything in regards to Twilight. I do own several containers of leftovers.**

Chapter 22

Katie took to her father much like she took to everything else, with gusto. She seemed delighted to have another adult to worship her.

Beth's eyes followed the man as her played with her sister, waiting and watching.

He had been sternly informed by his mother how to endear himself to his daughters.

Beth sat in Bella's lap and when she decided that this new person would suffice she let out an imperial sounding command.

Edward approached with some trepidation, not wanting to frighten either Beth or Bella. Once Beth had allowed her father to hold her she wasted no time inserting her damp baby fingers into his hair, mouth, ears and eyes. While she was making her explorations, the rest of the family watched snickering.

Edward had had very little to no experience with babies, especially ones who were teething. He had never seen so much drool.

Edward relaxed after his examination, pleased that his daughters more resembled him than his former wife. He smiled at Bella hoping to gain some encouragement from her.

Bella just watched the whole exchange, intrigued, getting the measure of the man. There was no sign of the unstable lout she had met twice before, just a man who needed patience.

What she found was a man, lost and unsure, who wanted to find his way back to his family. A man who was slowly coming alive again as if from a deep sleep.

During the six week leave, Edward spent as much time as possible with his children and their nanny. He was careful not to engage Bella without at least one other person around. While she proclaimed that she had forgiven him for his outrageous behaviour he knew she had not forgotten. There was still an air about her that reminded him of a startled rabbit, willing to bolt at the slightest noise.

Bella, herself, was feeling more secure than she ever had before. She was confident in her role as the children's care-giver. They, she and the girls, had been spending almost all their time at the Cullen's mansion being fussed over by Mrs. Cope.

She had been praised to the stars for having stood her ground against the enraged Edward, reaching the point where she no longer wanted to talk about the incident. The past was the past and, for Bella, it was best to let it go and not dwell on it.

Bella thoroughly surprised everyone in the Cullen house when she requested a private audience with Edward.

She wanted to discuss his expectations regarding his children. To see if there was anything he felt she should do differently. To transfer the balance of power and gently remind him that these were indeed his children and that Bella worked for him.

For as much as Bella was treated as a member of the family, part of her staunchly held on to the employee role she was hired to fill.

She also wanted to clarify a schedule of sorts regarding his contract for sailing. Would he be at sea for great periods or in and out of the girls lives frequently?

She wanted to see this family whole, repaired and renewed. The kindness shown to her by everyone she had encountered since leaving the orphanage had emboldened her and brought her from her shell.

She wanted the children she had come to love to have that entire family and the love they provided.

She was still afraid, though, of the children becoming too accustomed to their father's presence, and of how his leaving would effect their development. She did realise that even though they were very young, not even a year, they were bound to miss him when he departed.

She hoped that by keeping them at their Grandparents house during his visit and then returning to the farm when he left, would lessen their sadness.

Their meeting was a success after the initial nervousness, on both parts, subsided.

Edward received a lesson in early childhood development and was informed as to what steps he may miss in the coming year and a half that his contract held him.

Bella was informed of the preferences the new father had for his children's upbringing. There was to be no change, for his preferences were to defer to his mother and Bella for all things pertaining to the girls.

Edward's schedule of two months of sailing followed by one week of leisure spent with his family would prove to be a pleasant distraction from daily activities and mostly likely not a detriment in the children's development.

For the first few visits, they would meet at the Cullen mansion. As the time drew nearer to Edward's permanent residence at the farm, they would convene there.

So, as Bella bobbed her curtsey and Edward paid a small bow, both left their meeting satisfied and relieved.

**AN: Thank you.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Not mine.**

Chapter 23

As Edward departed, Bella, Kate and Beth returned to the farm and the daily life they led there.

The girls chatted happily together in a language only they knew, no semblance of English to be found. Standing and bouncing made way to tentative steps with the firmest, and wettest, grip on larger fingers.

Emmett began making more frequent visits to the farm. He had been given a large section of the environs to patrol in a handsome new wagon. He some how managed to always arrive in time for a meal and was more than willing to dine.

Bella found herself with her first male friend. While there had been boys at the orphanage most did not stay for very long, they left either apprenticed or adopted before a real friendship could be formed.

Bella, while intimidated initially by Emmett sheer size, had no fear of the man and soon came to have a jovial relationship with him.

She noticed, however, something troubling about her new friend. Whenever Rosalie, the charwoman, was in the same room, Emmett would cease his conversation and any sign of frivolity.

He became very serious, his quiet voice even more so, but he seemed to stand taller and make more of a physical presence than when they were just the two.

Bella wasn't sure why but it seemed as though something about Rosalie unsettled Emmett. She didn't know if it was Rosalie's spinster status or her demeanour or if she and Emmett had had a past encounter that disturbed him.

For her part, Rosalie simply went about her tasks as if Emmett was not there, not quite ignoring him, for she always greeted him when he came in the room, but just not caring enough to notice him further.

Bella was uncomfortable asking either if them what the issue might be so resolved to watch and learn.

The children's first birthday passed, unfortunately, without their father's presence. They were feted at their grandparent's home with many gifts and a small white cake each. Both girls ended the afternoon sticky with sugar and sleepy from excitement. The promise of another party in two weeks time upon their father's return had the household waiting with anticipation.

Edward arrived, as scheduled, with many little gifts from foreign shores as well as bolts of fine fabrics to make lovely little dresses. He had followed his mother's instructions to the letter.

Edward was slightly saddened to see the growth of his children and longed to experience it in person. The fact that he was missing so much of their childhood weighed heavily on his mind.

He found himself looking at the young lady who had so changed his life in such a short period of time in a new light.

Edward started to notice the gentle manner in which Bella treated his children, the joy that filled her face with serenity, the grace of her movements as she swayed with a sleepy girl on her shoulder. He found himself entranced by the trim little figure in demure clothing and the intriguing way the bow of her pinafore trailed down her skirts.

He had had to introduce himself to Beth again and earn her trust. Kate was still busy and had little time for cuddles with Papa. He couldn't help but want to be with them all the time so he didn't have to start anew with them every few months.

This nostalgia and melancholy lead him to a conversation that was premature and ill advised.

He waited until the girls were abed and asked to have an audience with Bella. Perhaps if he had a better hold on the ones he was forced to leave behind, the leaving would be easier.

"Bella, there are no words to thank you for everything you have done to change my life and the life of my daughters. Every day I wonder what it is that I can do to repay you for your kindness. It could by jewels and trinkets by the dozen but that would only be a fraction of what I owe to you. There is only one thing I can really think of to recompense."

He paused to gather his thoughts and drew a deep sigh.

"Marry me, Bella"

Bella gasped in surprise. She shocked even herself with the answer.

**AN: Hehehehehe**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm just borrowing these characters, I will return them relatively unharmed.**

Chapter 24

"You can't be serious." Bella could not fathom what he was thinking. Offering marriage, to her, now. The idea was preposterous.

"Well, it simply makes sense. You saved my life, you care for my daughters, my parents and friends sing your praises. Why not marry me?" Edward was confused. Didn't all young women long to get married? He knew he was a handsome man and would make a good husband for her. He had property, money and a good career. In his mind a marriage to him would be advantageous for her.

"What of affection, passion or love?" She felt brazen for asking but the reasons he gave spoke nothing of these things.

"I'm sure they would come in time." He hadn't given that part of marriage much thought, only of making sure she would be there for him when he needed.

"Have you taken leave of your sense, Sir? I can't marry you." Bella was saddened and, frankly, a little angry.

'Well, why not?" Edward was starting to get angry himself.

"There are so many reasons. You don't know me, Sir, and I certainly don't know you. I think you are confusing obligation and guilt for other emotions. It may seem a solution to you but it seems a prison to me."

Edward was taken aback, a prison, what did that mean. He wasn't going to limit her freedom or punish her.

"Marriage should not be a reward for good behaviour. I didn't save your life, I merely found what was ruining it. I care for your daughters, yes, but I was brought here from an orphanage to be their nanny. I love them for who they are and for who they will become." Bella sighed, she didn't know if she was getting her point across.

"I have spent a great deal of time with your parents and Em, they may sing my praises but only because they have seen the changes their care has brought to me. Please, Sir, do not confuse gratitude for something more romantic.

You have lived through a terrible time, you had years and all your choices taken from you. You almost lost your daughters and family, but survived. I know it pains you to leave but getting married won't solve that." Bella hoped that he would understand, that he could comprehend the error he almost made.

Edward thought on Bella's words for a while. He didn't think he was confused before he proposed but he certainly was now.

"Why do you think marriage to me would be a prison? I am not the same man I was before. I would never do anything to harm you."

"I know you wouldn't harm me physically but in the end the harm would be emotional. How would one live knowing their spouse is only there for them because of a debt that wanted repayment? Could you live with the uncertainty?"

"But, but, you will marry at some point. Leave me and the girls to live your own life, to make your own family." Edward was grasping at straws, trying anyway he could to get her to stay.

"No, Sir, I will not marry. I am not the marrying kind. I am an orphan with a shadowed past and not suitable for marriage. My place is in the service of others. I will care for your children and by extension you until I am no longer needed, then I'll find another position."

Edward was thoroughly perplexed. His aim for this conversation was to come away with a wife. Instead he was left with too many questions and new emotions to count. Maybe he needed time to think. He wasn't sure what she meant when she said she was unsuitable for marriage. He could see nothing wrong with the girl. She was comely with a trim figure. She knew how to take care of a home and raise children. She could sew and knit. What else was there when one was considering a wife?

"You need to take some time, Sir. It has only been a few months since your sobriety. You will find the right person eventually. A woman with whom you can not live without, a woman you will love with all your heart. That pleasure was taken from you before, but that does not mean it is unattainable. I am not that woman for you. Good night, Sir."

Bella stood from her chair, bobbed a curtsey and left the room. As she shut the door behind her, she slumped against it, silently. How had she found the fortitude to speak to him in that manner? She wondered if she was cutting off her nose to spite her face. Should she have accepted his proposal? It would likely be the only one she would ever receive. Could having a husband only because of duty really be a bad thing? No, she decided, she would not be a burden for him to bear. A constant reminder of the most horrible time of his life. She was right not to fetter him to her for eternity. She slowly made her way up to bed.

Edward felt the beginning of a headache start to plague him. He had no idea what happened this evening. He was embarrassed that she refused him. There were too many thoughts running through his head. He needed sleep. He needed to not see Miss Isabella again, for a while at least, to get over his mortification.

**AN: Maybe she's saying not right now. If anyone could talk her into it, it would be Edward.**

**PS: I'm so glad you all love the suspense of the cliffhanger, I'll make sure I end each chapter that was from now on. Who ever told you all Canadian were nice was mistaken! Thank you for all the reviews, I spend so much time giggling at my tablet, my family thinks I'm up to something.**

**PPS: I recently bought 18 skeins of yarn, several metres of fabric and 4 sewing patterns: perhaps I could be a good wife. I just need a time machine and a good corset.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own the Twilight universe.**

Chapter 25

To help save face, Edward wrote to his mother and made an odd request. He asked her to have Bella absent from his next visit home. He had made a fool of himself with her and was sure that she had promptly told everyone. It would be easier to deal with the humiliation without her present.

Bella had to be reassured that her position was not in jeopardy but that a vacation was earned and hers for the taking. Bella had no where to go, she could have gone back to the orphanage but did not want to stretch their resources by having to take care of her as well. Bella was afraid that Edward wanted nothing to do with her any more. She was afraid that she had so offended him that he could not stand to be in her company.

Bella thought of the poor, beleaguered man a little too often. He really was beautiful to look at, gentle and kind with the girls. He would probably make someone a good husband one day. She refused to recognize the pang in her heart when she pictured him with a wife.

She stayed at the farm, a little at a loss as how to spend her time. She sewed more clothing for the growing girls, furiously cleaned all the nooks and crannies, and read herself to sleep.

Bella found she had no more tasks to occupy her time. She walked over to Rosalie's farm and all but begged to be put to task. Rosalie laughed at the juxtaposition of the situation and put Bella to work. Together they accomplished many tasks and had a good time chatting while they worked. Although she missed her girls fiercely, at the end of the week she understood why a break was necessary. She felt refreshed and alive. She could only hope that there would not be too many of them.

Edward was shocked to find that his mother and father seemed to have no knowledge of the folly he committed. For they were not the type that would hold their tongues. Perhaps Bella had not said anything to either of them. This idea confused him even more. Was she so embarrassed that she could not confide in them? Was she angry with him for putting her in a position where she felt she could not talk to them?

Or had she been so disgusted with his proposal that she lacked the words to talk about it?

The more Edward thought, the more he had to think. He had spent two months at sea wondering about this girl and what she had told him. Could he find love? Did he want to?

This girl had turned his life on it's end. He hadn't been looking for love when he was ensnared by Carmen. He hadn't thought of having children at all. However, now that he did have children, it only made sense to have a wife. Children need a mother, don't they? He tried to envision a wife for himself but all that kept coming to mind was Bella.

She invaded his thoughts, waking and asleep. He missed her. He thought that not seeing her this visit would be helpful for his ego but this was not the case.

Perhaps she was right about needing time, but Edward did not think she was right about her marital suitability. She was too lovely not to be married one day. There would be a man that would sweep her off her feet. A good man to earn her hand.

But the idea of her with another man rankled at his senses.

Was she right, though? Did he only propose out of guilt or a sense of obligation. If he were to take away the circumstances of their meeting, would he still want to marry this girl?

This was what Edward had to think about. Deep down in his soul, was Bella the woman he was destined to love. Also, why did she think herself unworthy of marriage.

Edward wondered if possibly it was a concern of status that had partially waylaid his proposal. Did she think that because she was of a lower class marriage was impossible for her. He didn't care about social status and knew his parents did not as well.

Maybe he could take some time and woo her. Romance her to the point where she wouldn't refuse his proposal a second time.

Edward needed a plan. He needed to get to know Bella for who she was, not for what she had done for him. He needed to learn everything he could about her in the short amounts of time they had together.

He started to kick himself for asking his mother to keep her away.

**AN: Thank you for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Just playing with the shiny toys.**

Chapter 26

Bella spent the next month observing Emmett and Rosalie before she could no longer take the tension. She was determined to find the cause. It wasn't in her nature to meddle but Em was such a nice man and she wanted to find out why he was uncomfortable around Rosalie. Rosalie had become a good friend and was a lovely woman. Bella didn't know what Rosalie could possibly have done to effect Emmett in this way.

Bella gathered up her courage and confronted Emmett late one afternoon after Rosalie went home for the day.

Emmett spun a tale of unrequited love and heartbreak. He had known Rosalie for years, known her family and her situation. No man was good enough for Rosalie, in her father's opinion. This high opinion was passed on to her brother after their father's death.

Rosalie, as far as Emmett knew, had no knowledge of her father's resolution to keep her unmarried. She seemed content to help her brother with his farm and do odd jobs to help out.

When Emmett reached the age of majority he finally screw up his courage and asked her brother for permission to court Rosalie. He was laughed off the farm.

Rosalie's brother could not believe that Emmett, who was two years younger than Rosalie and of limited means, would have the gall to ask. He told Em that Rosalie would never, ever entertain the idea of courting a man such as Emmett.

Bella was disheartened by Emmett's story. She only had one question for Emmett.

"Have you ever considered asking Rosalie herself what she would think of courting you?"

Em was taken aback. He hadn't ever thought of that. He had just taken the brother's word as final.

"I can't speak to her. What if she laughs too?"

Bella could see the confidence leech slowly out of her friend. She decided to help bolster him.

"You won't know until you try. You have a lot to offer a woman, you're kind, gentle and you have a good career. You are handsome and strong" Bella found herself blushing profusely, she had never said such words to any man and she didn't want to be mistaken for flirting.

"No, I can't. She is too beautiful, I can't be myself around her. I'm sorry, Bella, I have to go. Thank you for trying. I'll see you in a few days." Despite the pain in his heart, he gave her a smile and set off for the day.

Bella resolved to find out what Rosalie thought of Em. Perhaps if she found Rosalie agreeable, she could convince Em to act on his feelings.

Bella had all night to think of what to say to Rosalie.

After much contemplation Bella decided to take a circuitous route to get the information she wanted. Over lunch with each lady feeding a child she started her inquest.

"Rosalie, might I ask you a personal question?" Rosalie nodded and smiled half at Bella and half at Kate.

"Why is it that you never married?" Bella tried to hide her interest by shoving more food into a messy Beth.

"No man ever wanted to court me. My father tried to tell me that my beauty intimidated the local men but I've wondered if there was something more. I think he knew that my brother would need help to run the farm, he has no head for business, and kept me home with him. I don't mind, I like my life as it is."

Bella could see that Rosalie was truthful but she was holding something back. Maybe she did desire more but was afraid to want it. Maybe she decided that it was too late, she had already passed into spinsterhood, perhaps it wasn't acceptance of her circumstance but resignation.

"If there was a man that wanted to court you, what would you require of him?" Bella was setting the stage, waiting for an opening.

"I'd like a man who was strong, my brother is a very slight man, my height, and so was my father. They used to like to tease me for being the same size as them. Someone who could make me feel protected and safe. Someone who might listen to my ideas and not think me overreaching. Before my father became ill, I wanted to further my education, perhaps teach school or be a nurse. I was top in my class but then father died and we couldn't afford it." Rosalie turned her attention back to the baby.

"May I ask another personal question?" Bella was about to press her luck. But, she thought, in for a penny, in for a pound.

"What do you think of my friend, Constable McCarty?"

Rosalie turned a delicate shade of pink and coughed a little. She had had many thoughts of the good Constable but knowing he was younger than her, she hadn't really entertained them.

Bella took a long look at Rosalie and said gently, "He is very strong, isn't he?"

Rosalie nodded.

Bella reached for the last weapon in her arsenal, the truth. She hoped Emmett would forgive her.

"I know he fancies you but is too afraid to say anything. If I were to arrange a meeting would you be amenable?"

Rosalie's blush darkened as she nodded.

Bella was beyond happy. But now she realized that she had more work to do. Now she had work her magic with Em. The first order of business was cakes, lots of cakes, for the best way to snare an Emmett was with icing.

**AN: Happy New Year!**


	27. Chapter 27

**One more before the champagne starts flowing or if you are over the date line, a hangover remedy.**

**I'd like to have the income from Twilight but alas...**

Chapter 27

Engineering and watching the romance blossom took Bella's mind off Edward to the point that she was surprised when his visit came around again. Fat little legs were toddling around the house as the girls left their babyhood behind. It was a surprise to everyone that Beth was the first to let go and walk on her own. Katie merely watched her do it for a few hours before attempting the task herself.

Both girls were surprisingly steady on their feet but as with all children falls and bumps happened frequently. Beth liked to be fawned over and coddled when she took a tumble. Katie would fix the nearest adult with a fierce glare as if to blame them for her unsteady gait, get up and try again.

Bella was happy that neither girl had a mark on them when it came time to visit their father. She was already worried as to how the visit would go with out having to explain a bruise on one of his children. She had already refused his proposal, she didn't want him accusing her of child abuse as well.

Edward was overjoyed to see the girls walking. While he was sad to have missed the first few steps he was happy to see them progressing normally. Beth's standoffishness wasn't as pronounced as before and she seemed to be taking to her father more easily.

Esme announced that she and Bella were going out for an afternoon, leaving the girls in the care of their father and grandfather. Mrs. Cope was going to accompany the ladies on their outing and Jenny and Maggie were under strict instructions not to 'interfere' with the gentlemen. The actual instructions were to not let the gentlemen corral them into doing any of the dirty work.

Esme and Mrs. Cope took Bella to a local teahouse for a treat. As they waited for their tea to be served, Mrs. Cope was uncharacteristically quiet. Esme had a smile on her face but there was a little worry in her eyes. Bella was feeling a bit concerned. However the reason for the worry and the quiet were revealed when the server brought out a small cake especially for Bella.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't want a big fuss made but we want to wish you a happy birthday." Esme's concern was that the attention to her birthday would make Bella uncomfortable. She had let the day pass quietly last year, only informing Esme of the date a month later.

Bella felt tears coming to her eyes and tried very hard not to let them fall. She felt so touched, her birth had not really been celebrated since her father's death. Bella preferred the day to pass with little notice. There were too many children to celebrate at the orphanage so the sisters had a monthly treat for the children instead.

Bella smiled brightly at the two ladies who meant so much to her. She wondered if this feeling in her heart was similar to having a mother's love. She wiped her eyes with her handkerchief and decided to embrace the feeling for all she was worth.

"Thank you, so much." She said as she reached for the cake. She doled out three large pieces as Mrs. Cope poured the tea.

The ladies settled into chatting about their favourite subjects, the girls, and they spent a pleasurable afternoon together. They, most Bella and Esme, decided to work off their sweet treat with a long walk through the park, letting the carriage go on without them. Mrs. Cope managed to only give the retreating carriage a short longing look before she caught up with the others.

After exhausting the subjects of the parks beauty and the weather, the conversation between the ladies turned to the future. More specifically Bella's future. Both Mrs. Esme and Mrs. Cope had started to hope that there could be the possibility of a romance between Edward and Bella.

Esme was aghast to learn Bella's stance on her own eligibility for marriage. She could not comprehend what would make the girl feel that way. Mrs. Cope nudged her arm and gave her a look. This discussion was better left to Mrs. Cope's purview.

"Now, why is that, dear? Surely you don't think that just because of your past no man would have you. That is simply not the case. Why look at me, I lost my parents and went into service. I started thinking pretty much the same thing, but after a few years, gentlemen I never thought would notice me, did. If I hadn't been serving the punch I would have been the belle of the ball. Even got a proposal from a friend of the family to which I served. A real gentlemen. I could have married him and had servants of my own if he hadn't turned out to be a dandy. Then I met my Mister and we were happy together until he passed. Your circumstances don't have to predict your future, sweetie, you can have anything you want. Just because something seems out of reach doesn't mean it's not worth the stretch."

AN: Thank you.


	28. Chapter 28

**I own several dust bunnies but not Twilight.**

Chapter 28

Bella hadn't really ever thought about getting married. She just assumed that, with her past and her shyness, no one would want her. It had been easier to believe that she couldn't marry than hope for something that may never come. Hope was a precious commodity in Bella's previous life.

Bella didn't think she had anything to offer a man, no dowry or possession, no family home to inherit or history to share. She had been complete unto herself for many years. However, in the months that had passed since she left the orphanage she had changed a great deal. She was more outspoken, less withdrawn, able to hold her own in a conversation. She had stood up to people and held her ground. She was even wearing fashionable clothing, of all things.

She had been kissed by a man. A filthy, smelly man who was intoxicated, but a man nonetheless. A man who cleaned up very nicely indeed. He had proposed to her, for the wrong reasons, but he had proposed. Maybe her thinking was misguided.

There could be a shopkeeper or a farmer's son who might want a wife with Bella's talents. Perhaps even a school teacher she could raise her own children with, a kind man with simple tastes.

"Are there men out there who would want a bride who is plain and has no prospects?" Bella asked the two ladies, honestly, for she had no idea.

"What ever do you mean by plain? Bella, do you think yourself unattractive? Do you ever look in the mirror?" Esme could not understand, did the girl really not know of her own beauty?

Bella blushed, uncomfortable with the conversation.

"It's just that Step-mother always said I was ugly, hideous even, and I know she was insane but I figured that perhaps I was not pretty but average looking. The sister's never made mention of anyone physical bearing only of the love in their hearts. I've only met a few other ladies since leaving and they, as well as you, have all had a beauty I could see. Angela's quiet serenity, Maggie's fair face and riot of curls. Jenny has glinting eyes that capture one's attention. You, Mrs. Cope, have so much love emanating from you it makes you glow. Mrs. Esme, you remind me of royalty, of what a queen should look like. Rosalie has almost all of those characteristics put together. How could I compare to ladies such as yourselves? I have dull brown hair and muddy brown eyes, I'm not tall or regal."

Bella was starting to get agitated and, frankly, a little teary. She really wanted this discussion to be over. She'd rather talk about garden slugs than the subject of her own countenance.

She tried to turn away and head back towards the Cullen house but was stopped by Esme and Mrs. Cope.

"Oh, my sweet, I'm sorry to have upset you. Here, dry your eyes." Esme held out her lace handkerchief. The poor girl, she could see the beauty in others but not in herself.

"It is very seldom that one can see their own loveliness in a mirror for it is times when our hearts show that we become most beautiful to others. In everyday life, Bella, you are stunning but when you laugh with, or comfort one of the children, you are breathtaking. Everyone who sees you at those times can feel it. It is a wonderful thing to behold." Esme only succeeded in making Bella cry harder.

"How you look does not determine whether or not you can marry. You should marry because you care greatly for someone. Because you can't imagine your life without them in it. You should marry for love, Bella, you are worth it. And the rest of the world be damned if they think otherwise."

They all sat on a bench near the exit of the park and let Bella finish her crying jag.

She had never had anyone say such lovely things to her. People had complimented her work but never her looks. It had been much easier to hear bad things about herself than good. Perhaps because she was more accustomed to being belittled than being built up.

When Bella felt more put together she thanked the ladies for their kind words and actions. The trio made their way back to the house where the sound of little girls shrieking with laughter greeted them from the drive.

**An: Bella is getting there, slowly.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Really not mine.**

Chapter 29

When they entered the parlour of the Cullen house, the three ladies were greeted with a very odd tableau.

Edward Cullen was passed out on the floor, his father trying to rouse him. Twin girls were laughing uproariously at the men's actions while crawling over their father's legs.

"Dear lord, what happened here?" Esme dropped to her knees to help revive her son. Mrs. Cope went off to the kitchen to fetch some tea, or even spirits to help wake him. Bella wrangled the girls away from Edward's lap in case they injure him further.

An exasperated Dr. Cullen ceased trying to wake his son and sat back on his heels.

"We were having a wonderful time until Katie took a tumble and bit her lip. She gave Edward a filthy look and then pouted. When he saw the blood on her mouth he fainted. The girls seemed to think it was hilarious and they started to climb all over him. It's only just happened and I don't know what to do."

The good Doctor never carried smelling salts as his wife was not an easy fainter.

Esme walked to the side table and poured a glass of water. She had a very peculiar look on her face when she returned. She put several fingers in the water and flicked them in her son's face. Edward started to moan and tried to turn his face away from the cold water drops.

When Edward opened his eyes he was greeted with a relieved look on his father's face and a mildly amused look on his mother's.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled. He tried to sit up but his mother pushed him back down.

"Stay still, Mrs. Cope is coming with tea. Just rest for a moment." Although he didn't understand, he listened to his mother.

Mrs. Cope wheeled her tea trolley in the room and poured Edward a cup.

"There now, sit up slowly, and drink this." Esme had to clear her throat before she could speak to her child.

"Don't you remember? You fainted when Katie bit her lip." His father said with little grace.

Esme could no longer contain herself, she burst into giggles. Her laughter started the rest of the women in the room into chortles themselves. The look of bewilderment on Edward's face only made them laugh harder.

Bella was able to stop laughing first, she didn't want to offend Edward by laughing at him.

"A grown man, a doctor, and you faint at the sight of blood." Esme could barely get the words out.

Edward started to pout.

"I don't faint at the sight of blood, Mother. Well, not everyone's blood. I just hadn't seen my daughter hurt before. The sight of it just made go queer." He was miffed at his mother's reaction, she wasn't supposed to make fun of him. He turned his face to look at his father. Carlisle gave up trying to be serious and grinned at his son.

Edward began to see the humour of the situation just in time for everyone to stop their laughter.

When his mother finally let him stand, he went over and retrieved Katie from Bella's hold. He checked her face for any serious injury but could not find any. He settled in a chair with Katie on his lap.

Carlisle asked after the ladies afternoon. Esme, fully recovered from her fit of giggles, regaled him with tales of high tea and park walks.

Bella held Beth close to her, enjoying her baby scent and soft curls, all but ignoring the others in the room.

What Bella did not notice but the elder Cullens did, was that Edward was hard pressed to keep his eyes off of Bella.

Esme startled Bella out of her contemplation and asked her help to return the tea trolley to the kitchen. On the way, Bella asked a question that had been plaguing her.

"Why didn't Dr. Cullen know what to do during the fainting episode? Isn't he a trained Doctor?"

Esme gave a very unladylike snort.

"He is a fully trained Doctor. He is a Doctor of Philosophy, a professor at the local University, retired, of course. That's is why I refuse to let anyone call him Doctor. It just feeds his ego too much and makes him insufferable." She winked at Bella conspiratorially.

**AN: My apologies to any professor that may be offended. I just had to poke fun at Carlisle. Blame it on Monty Python, it's their song that got me going in this direction.**


	30. Chapter 30

**If I owned Twilight I would have finished Midnight Sun.**

**You are getting this early due to the 6 million errands that have to be run.**

Chapter 30

The issue at hand was that Edward had no idea how to pitch woo. He had never courted before, never really spent time in the company of young ladies. He attended an all boys school and the only women at university were already married. His parents had the occasional party where Edward would meet the daughters of their friends, but these girls were nothing like Bella. They had seemed empty and vacuous, concerned solely with their appearance and local gossip. They flirted and coquetted with every available male, batting their eyelashes maniacally as if they were in a stiff breeze.

He had found none of them to be attractive.

He could not ask his father for risk of getting a philosophical lecture. He was well aware that his mother had done the pursuing in that relationship.

He couldn't approach his mother for she would become insufferable and pushy.

The only other person in his life he felt he could turn to was Emmett. But, alas, Emmett was lost to his own romance of Rosalie.

When he asked Emmett how he gathered up the courage to start courting Rosalie, Emmett gave possibly the most unhelpful answer.

"Bella helped me."

Bella, he couldn't ask for Bella help. She was the cause of his turmoil. She had already turned him down once and until he had a solid plan he wasn't going to approach her.

He thought on his dilemma long and hard. While he was in her presence he tried to watch her surreptitiously to see of he could gain some insight. The only things he could say about her with any definite confidence was that she loved children.

That was in and of itself a wonderful thing but he could hardly woo the woman by giving her more children to care for. Where would he get them? It would require too much explanation if he were to show up after two months at sea with a new baby for Bella.

When it came time for him to leave again he stole into his father's library and pilfered a few books of poetry. Perhaps the words of a few good masters would help. He kissed his mother and daughters goodbye and set off.

Spending ones time in the company of sailors does not a romantic lesson make. Apparently wooing was not their forte. The lessons he did learn, while very informative, could not be used on a lady of any calibre.

He read the poetry and found most of it to be drivel. Overly flowery words and phrases that surely could not open a woman's heart. Bella was so straight forward and plain spoken that moony words wouldn't do for her.

While in port on a short layover, Edward combed the local marketplace. He poured over stalls filled with jewellery wondering if he could give her a present but everything seemed either too gaudy or too plain. Bella wore no adornments to give him a hint. He waivered for a long time over a pair of jewelled hair combs. The colour of the stones would offset the colour of her hair nicely but could be a hazard in the hands of a small girl. Katie had a love of shiny objects but Edward could just imagine her ripping half of Bella's hair out to get at them.

He passed stalls of exotic spices and fruits but worried that Bella palate would not be compatible with foreign fare.

He hesitated the longest over bolts of highly coloured fabrics. Some had the most intriguing patterns and flowers but these would be more suitable for a fancy dress party not chasing after rambunctious spawn. He did manage to chose a few yards but worried that giving her fabric, no matter how lovely, would only mean more work for her.

His last stop for the day was at a small book seller. Edward did not know what type of literature Bella preferred so he settled on a recent publication of children's stories. It seemed an odd thing to give a grown woman of seventeen but perhaps she could read it to the girls.

With a heavy heart at not being able to find the perfect gift to win Bella's admiration he went back to the ship.

Edward decided that he would have to swallow the bitter medicine and consult an expert. He resolved to ask his mother.

**AN: He knows her better than he thinks he does. Mummy to the rescue. So the blood issue in the last chapter, that's me. I can handle blood as long as it's not mind or my kid's. That's when I pass out. I get extra cookies at the Red Cross.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Really not mine.**

Chapter 31

Bella started to cautiously notice the men around town next time she went to market with Rosalie and her brother. She still had trouble believing the kind words of Mrs. Cope and Mrs. Esme but knew the ladies wouldn't lie to her.

Rosalie's brother harrumphed and cleared his throat for the entire journey to town. He was still put out that Rosalie had started courting Emmett. She hadn't spoken to him for days after his reaction to the news. Rosalie expected resistance from him but wanted her life for her own, so for the first time she stood up to him.

Courting Emmett was the most fun Rosalie had ever had. He took her for strolls around the farm, brought her posies of pretty flowers and even stole a kiss behind the barn. From one kiss Rosalie knew she wanted more. She hoped that Emmett wouldn't take to long to ask for her hand.

The clerk at the general store smiled shyly at Bella, the first time she noticed a man notice her. He had a nice smile but it did not stir anything in Bella's emotions.

As she pushed the specially designed baby carriage Dr. Cullen had made for the girls, she thought of what it is she might be looking for if she were to take a husband. The idea was so foreign to her, her thoughts were jumbled and confused.

There were only two weeks until Edward's next visit and Bella was apprehensive. He barely said a word to her the last time he was here. He was obviously regretful for proposing and Bella tried not to let the hurt show. Now that she had let herself consider the idea of marriage he seemed to have no use for her.

So Bella watched every couple she saw in town, trying to picture herself in a romantic situation. She watched beautiful girls in pretty dresses flirt with gentlemen who enjoyed the attention. She saw nervous young men try to impress their girls with feats of strength and daring. Well, as daring as on could get mid-afternoon in town.

She stopped for a while and surreptitiously watched a young couple on a front porch swing. He held out a small posy of wild flowers for his intended. She blushed and sniffed the flowers with her eyes downcast. He sat beside her and fidgeted. with his jacket. She looked over to him and then quickly looked at the front door of the house. She startled him by planting a kiss on his cheek and as fast as lightening, getting up and running into the house. The boy sat there with a dazed look on his face before slowly walking and tripping down the stairs. He looked back at the house before his face broke out into a wide grin of triumph.

Bella sighed to herself. Could she want that, should she want that? What would become of her if she found a romance of her own? What would become of the girls? She would have to leave them eventually. That was the thought that ended the entire world for her.

Bella walked on until she found a park bench and sat down. She looked at the sleeping girls together in the carriage, their bonnets covering their lovely curls. Both pink cheeked and soft in pale pastel coloured jackets.

There was no way she could even think of leaving them. To her it didn't matter who proposed to her, not even the King of England. No one could separate her from these treasures. She would see to them for as long as she was able.

Giving up her pursuit of the idea of romance she stood up and started to make her way back to the store to meet Rosalie.

Bella's supplies had been stored in the back of the wagon, carefully pile high to leave room for Bella and the baby carriage. Rosalie gently took Beth out of the carriage and held on to her tightly as she sat in the front seat waiting for her brother to finish his transactions.

Bella cradled Katie to her chest. She was pleased with her decision to wait for courting, after all, Rosalie was a spinster and she had found someone. Eventually there would be someone for Bella too. She was only seventeen, there was much time to spare.

Rosalie's brother came out of the bank with a cross look on his face. As he got into the wagon his throat clearing made way to coughing. Bella hoped that he wasn't going to infect everyone on the journey home.

**AN: Thank you.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Not mine. I'd like it to be.**

**Note: This is based on Twilight, not Little Women.**

Chapter 32

Rosalie's brother died two days before Edward was due home. The illness was too quick and there was nothing anyone could do for him.

Both Katie and Beth had developed coughs, although Beth was much worse off. Bella and Esme decided that it was for the best if the girls stayed at the farm and Edward conducted his visit there. It would be the first time he would be at the farm since leaving that fateful night.

As the carriage pulled up to the house Edward was worried. Would any of the ghosts of the past haunt his visit? He was also concerned that the girls were sick. They hadn't had an illnesses before.

Edward walked in the front door and was surprised. The house was entirely different from his memory. Before the house seemed shadowy and slightly sinister, now it was bright and inviting. He was sure that the change was due to who was in residence.

They found Bella in the kitchen with Beth strapped to her chest by a long piece of cloth. Esme was stunned by the ingenuity of the young woman she had come to admire, Beth was sleeping, snuffling softly, while Bella went about some chores being able to comfort the child and have her hands free to work at the same time. Katie was sleeping in the baby carriage by the door, enjoying some afternoon sunshine.

Bella was surprised by the arrival of the Cullen's, she thought she's have more time o prepare. She was slightly embarrassed to be found wearing a child but her fears were calmed by Mrs. Esme. When Bella was praised for the use of a sling for the sick child, she admitted she had read about the method in a book long ago.

Edward checked over Katie, trying not to wake her, while Bella undid the sling and released Beth. After Beth's examination Edward confirmed Bella's belief that both girls were just suffering from colds and hopefully nothing more dire. It still wasn't known what had cause Rosalie's brother's illness.

The Elder Cullen's stayed at the farm for a couple of days but had to return to town to attend a party. Katie had improved and was a bundle of joy once again, how ever Beth was still not herself.

Edward felt quite ridiculous walking around the nursery with Beth slung around his chest. To make matters worse the only piece of cloth that would accommodate his size was floral patterned. However it was the only way Beth would be soothed.

Bella attended to Katie and made them a light supper. She had made several different remedies to help Beth with her congestion. They tried them in order seeing which one worked best. A strong mustard plaster was the most effective but could only be in place for short periods of time so as not to burn the delicate skin.

Both Edward and Bella stayed up most of the night to help Beth in her struggle. Finally, in the wee hours of the morning, Beth's breathing had improved greatly. Her cradle had been placed near the fire and Bella sat against the wall rocking it softly.

Edward sat next to her, close but not too close, however, not close enough for Edward's liking. He had watched her the entire evening and night as she attended his child. It was a wonder to behold. This renewed his need to speak to his mother for help in courting Bella properly.

Edward sighed and let his eyes close, giving up the fight to stay awake.

Bella was surprised when Edward's head came to rest on her shoulder. They hadn't spoken much other than to discuss proper treatments for Beth. She was overjoyed to see him waltz around the room with Beth in her sling. It was a beautiful sight to see.

Edward huffed and fussed in his sleep, obviously uncomfortable in his position. Bella shrugged her shoulders so that his head came to rest in her lap. She tentatively raised her free hand and placed it on his hair. Edward let out a great shuddering sigh and feel deeper into sleep.

Bella stayed awake the entire night comforting both father and child. As she ran her fingers through his hair, she realized that the main reason she was not interested in pursuing a romance with some faceless man was that there was no other man to consider.

There was only this man. No matter how irregular or unconventional their pairing may be. This was what she wanted.

While the sun rose slowly over the farm house Bella recognized that she had given her heart to this man, to his children and his family. She would never get it back.

**AN: Thank you. Rosalie's brother liked to wear red shirts.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Beam me up, Scotty. I let my geek flag fly yesterday and it led to some confusion. In old Star Trek episodes, the nameless guy in the red shirt usually died first. It was my way of saying that Rosalie's brother was fairly insignificant to the story. There will be some fallout from his death but he, himself, was irrelevant.**

**I don't own Twilight. I do own a large collection of pine needles scattered across the living-room.**

Chapter 33

Edward woke up with something heavy pressing on his head and his pillow was oddly hard and warm. He tried to open his eyes but the room was too bright. He reached one hand up to feel what was on his head. He was very surprised to find a hand. His eyes opened suddenly then.

He tried to move his other hand but it was trapped under his pillow. As he woke up further, he realized where he was and what he was sleeping on. He was laying with his head nestled in Bella's lap. His hand was wedged under Bella's knee and her hand was in his hair.

Edward was giddy with excitement but also embarrassed to be found in this predicament. He hadn't been able to corner his mother to see if she would help him win Bella's affection. He was fairly certain that touching her leg was not the best way to let his intentions be known. He slowly slid his hand out from under her knee so he didn't wake her.

Edward turned his head in Bella's lap so that he could look at her face. In her sleep she looked very calm and serene. A few strands of hair had escaped her cap and curled across her face. He reached up and carefully tucked them back behind her ear.

Bella drew in a sharp breath and opened her eyes. She looked straight in front of her at first, eyes settling on the cradle, then dropped her chin and looked at the man in her lap. A blush blossomed across her cheeks as she realised the position they were in and the fact that he was looking back at her.

"Good morning" Edward said as he gazed into her eyes.

She had to blink her eyes a few times before she felt confident enough to answer.

"Good morning, Mister Cullen."

He chuckled at her. Always so proper, he thought.

"I'd hoped that, given the situation we are currently in, you might call me Edward."

Bella shook her head. He tried not to be disappointed. He wanted to hear his name from her lips.

"Very well, Miss Swan. How does the patient fare today?" He asked turning her attention back to Beth.

"She sleeps much easier than last night. Her breathing has improved."

Bella wanted to get up, to move about and restore feeling to her legs. She really wanted the necessary, but she did not want to remove the beautiful man from her lap.

Edward found he did not want to leave the comfort of the place where he lay his head. However, Katie was beginning to stir and would need attention. He sat up and looked over at his daughter who was giggling quietly to herself.

Bella stood up slowly, and carefully stretched her tired limbs. She walked over to Katie and picked her up, kissing her face over and over again. Katie's giggles grew louder. Bella bobbed a quick curtsey to Edward and excused her self and Katie to the other room.

After Bella had finished her morning ablutions she went back into the nursery to find Edward stroking Beth's damp curls.

"I'll take Katie, then, and make some breakfast?" She asked, rather than stated, wanting to defer to his wishes.

"Would you bring it up here? I don't want to leave Beth by herself."

She nodded when he asked his question, already planning breakfast in the nursery.

Katie was starting to fuss over the prolonged wait for her morning meal. The cup of warmed milk she had been given downstairs had only served to awaken her hunger further. Bella barely had time to steep the tea before the fussing began.

With Katie strapped firmly to her back, Bella carried the tray upstairs. Thankfully Edward had rebuilt the fire so toasting the bread she had sliced would be much faster. He managed the toast fork and the fire while Bella fed Katie. All in all it was a very domestic scene, one that sparked the imaginations of both, without the other realizing.

Beth continued to improve over the course of the day. Edward banished Bella and Katie to another room, suggesting that Bella nap while Katie slept, sighting that he had had the better sleep of the two. That declaration made Bella blush a very deep rose.

Katie was very happy to share her nap with Bella and they fell into a deep sleep quickly.

**AN: Whoooohooo! He touched her leg.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Not my puppets, just my theatre.**

Chapter 34

Beth woke, bright and happy, while Katie slept in Bella's arms. Edward hesitated before entering Bella's bedroom but wanted to leave the note he had written informing Bella where he and Beth had gone. He did not want her to wake and not know where Beth was.

Beth refused all but a cup of milk. Her poor appetite aside she was much improved. Edward bundled her in a warm blanket and took her outside for a short walk. Beth's eyes were wide and bright, taking in the glory of the early afternoon sunshine. Together they did a circuit around the house and the out buildings.

Behind the larder Edward found a gay collection of wild flowers. He, careful to make sure she was still wrapped tight, put Beth on the ground in the middle of the flowers.

Beth managed to wriggle out one hand from her cocoon and grabbed at the nearest stem. Edward started to gather a few flowers to make the nursery brighter. They had a heady scent when put together. He gathered as many different colours as he could while still keeping an eye on Beth. Beth had managed to pluck and strangle the flower she had been reaching for.

When Edward was satisfied with the collection, he stole a ribbon from Beth's cardigan hoping that he did not ruin the garment. Sure Bella could repair it in a trice, he tied the ribbon around the posy and stood, juggling a squirmy Beth and a bunch of blossoms.

They made it back to the house without destroying the flowers, much to Beth's dismay for she really wanted to hold them. However, Edward knew that if he wanted to give Bella the flowers, entrusting them to Beth's safe keeping would be a grave mistake.

Bella and Katie were just entering the kitchen after their nap when Edward and Beth came in the door. Bella blushed to see the man who's cheeks were ruddy from wind, his hair, which her hands had known the night before, tousled about his head.

Edward was pleased that Bella was up from her nap. Perhaps a good sleep would make her more receptive to his attempts at courting. He laid the flowers on the table and set about unwrapping Beth from her swaddling. Beth still clutched her mangled flower in her fist.

Katie noticed that Beth had a flower and wanted one of her own. She let out a very disgruntled command as she flung her hand out to Beth. Beth, not wanting to be parted from her prize gave Edward a look that could only mean he had to share his bundle, now.

Edward chuckled at her, plucked one stem from the bunch and passed it to Katie in her chair. He kissed her cheek and pet her hair. With Katie and Beth now satisfied he turned to Bella.

Nervously he presented his offering to her. She recognized the ribbon and looked over at Beth to examine her clothing. Her smile was wide at the sight of Beth missing a ribbon. She looked at the flowers and then chanced a look at Edward. She was stunned at the vibrant colour his eyes were, not sure if it was because of the walk or of the presentation.

She dipped a curtsey and said thank you. She was unsure of how to properly thank him. Not wanting to seem ungrateful but also not wanting to read too much into the gift, she took a step towards him.

When the youth on the porch gave his flowers to his girl, she had rewarded him with a kiss. But they were a courting couple, could this, perhaps, mean that Edward was trying to court her? She dearly hoped so but was concerned that it was just a token for caring for his girls.

Bella decided, for the first time in her life, to throw caution to the wind. She took the final step forward and reached up on her toes. She quickly placed a kiss on one cheek and stepped back before Edward could realize what had happened.

He looked at her in wonder, she had kissed him. She had kissed him. Maybe he was doing the right thing. Maybe he didn't need to consult his mother. Maybe he could court her on his own.

Bella had lowered her head, hoping against hope that she hadn't ruined the moment. She held the bouquet to her nose and breathed in the scents. Just as she turned to find a vessel to put the flowers in, Edward reached out his hand and gently cupped her cheek.

She looked up at him in shock as he slowly lowered his head and kissed her other cheek in return. He was smiling as he pulled his head back, happy with his success.

**AN: Edward found some game in the woods.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks to BelleBiter I am absolutely in love with the nickname Wooward.**

**Not mine. Really, really not mine.**

Chapter 35

Several embarrassed glances and little conversation passed as Bella set about preparing the evening meal. With Rosalie not currently working due to her mourning, Bella decided that plain fare was the easiest offering.

Edward offered to bathe the girls instead of cleaning the kitchen. There was only so much domesticity he could handle. Bella heated the water and help set up the bath.

Edward soon discovered that the best way for him to bathe his daughters was to get in the bath himself. There was no way he could get any wetter after wrestling with Katie as Beth watched, laughing at both Katie and her father.

He removed his boots, stockings and trousers, leaving his already soaked shirt on his body. The linen blouse was long enough to cover anything his daughters should not see.

When he was properly settled in the tub with one wet girl leaning against each leg, he gave his daughters a triumphant smile. The girls just laughed at him.

There wasn't much real washing being done in this bath, soap was not introduced, but a soft flannel was passed over each child. It wasn't until the water started to chill that Edward realised the trouble he was now in.

He couldn't rise from the bath with both girls, he needed at least one hand to get out of the tub. He couldn't lay Katie on the ground, for in the few seconds it would take him to get up with Beth, Katie would be in some sort of mischief. Beth, having barely recovered from illness, needed to be wrapped in a towel and dried quickly lest she get a chill.

The only thing Edward could do was to call for Bella. He had to clear his throat three times to get enough volume to gain her attention. Just as she started to open the nursery door he called for her to stop. With great embarrassment he explained the conundrum he was in and asked if she was willing to help.

Bella steeled herself with a deep breath and entered the room. It was a sight to behold. The tub itself was barely big enough for the man in it, let alone him and two toddlers.

The girls were chattering to each other while perched on Edward's legs. His shirt was plastered to his body, damp up to the collar.

"Can you take Beth?" He asked while looking at the babies, hoping not to cause either of them more embarrassment by moving.

"Of course, sir." Bella was quick to retrieve Beth and wrap her in a warm flannel. She made certain to keep her back to him as he rose from the bath.

Edward knelt down beside the tub and dried Katie as quickly as he could before he was able to grab a flannel for his own wet body. He secured the fabric high upon his waist and took off the damp shirt.

"Is Katie ready?" Bella asked, both wanting to and not wanting to turn around.

"Yes, I guess. I'm sorry I didn't think this through before I go in the tub. With a little more planning I could have saved a lot of my dignity." He didn't want to offend her tender sensibilities with his nudity.

"It's no matter, sir. I find myself in all sorts of predicaments when the children are concerned. However, I'm usually by myself, so no witnesses." Bella was trying to put them both at ease. It wasn't working. Edward was now imagining Bella in the bath. He had to shake his head to try to get that image out.

She dressed both girls while he stood there stunned at her efficiency. He was in awe as to how adroitly and rapidly she took care of the job. Both girls were toddling about the room before he even thought to gather his own clothes.

As he turned to leave the room to dress, both Katie and Beth scampered over to him. Taking him by surprise they grabbed at his towel which began to loosen from his waist. He yelped as he barely held on to his covering and all but ran from the room, leaving Bella in a silent fit of giggles.

After both girls were fed, changed, rocked and sung to, they were put to bed, safe and secure. Bella emptied the bath and tidied the nursery. She rung out Edward's shirt and left it to dry in the kitchen. She made sure all the lamps were out and the fires banked. With the house shut up tight for the night, she made her way to bed.

Edward did not leave his room all night.

**AN: Poor bunny, he's embarrassed.**


	36. Chapter 36

**So very much not mine.**

Chapter 36

It was later the next morning when Edward braved leaving his room. He followed the sound of his daughter's laughter down the stairs and into the kitchen. His heart was a little heavy for his parents were coming this afternoon to collect him for his ship's leaving. Only a few more months and he would be free of his commitment.

When he walked in to the kitchen he found Bella playing peek-a-boo with the girls. He closed his eyes to help keep the memory of the moment.

In his hands he held the gifts he had brought for Bella, Katie and Beth. He was a little ashamed at the paltry nature of the gifts. He wished he knew her hearts desire so that he could present it to her.

He cleared his throat to get their attention. Bella started, she hadn't heard his descent with the girls laughing so. She hoped that they hadn't been making so much noise as to disturb him.

"Good morning, sir. Can I get you some breakfast and tea?" Bella jumped up trying to be quick about her service.

"No, no, you play. I'll fetch my own, thank you." He laid his parcels on the table and set about getting some breakfast.

When he settled with his plate and cup he reached over and passed the parcels to Bella.

"I found a few things for you and the girls on my last leave."

"Thank you, sir. Can you say thank you, Papa? Katie? Beth?" She had being trying to get them to say his name. They had been struggling with speech for a few weeks, just on the cusp of real words rather than babble. The request was met with silence.

When Edward pointed out which gifts were for the girls, she gave them one each to try to open and stood aside to help. The girls were delighted with the small carved wooden animals, Katie put hers in her mouth instantly.

Bella unwrapped the fabric and was delighted with the colours. Edward was pleased when she thanked him. Bella then started to unveil the book, Edward became quite nervous.

"Oh, sir, this is wonderful. We'll enjoy many hours with this." She thumbed through the book looking at the lovely illustrations.

"I wanted to find something just for you but I had a difficult time." He admitted his troubles to her hoping that she would see that he had been thinking of her.

"There is nothing I need, want or desire more than being able to enjoy time with Beth and Katie. I love them, sir, I hope you know that."

"I do know, I can see it. But still I wanted to find something that was solely yours." He looked up at her and noticed the smile on her face. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

He cleared his throat again.

"I also wanted to apologize for yesterday, I hadn't meant for you to see me in such a state." He was still feeling quite sheepish.

Bella was still looking at the lovely book and without thinking revealed something she had never wanted him to know.

"It wasn't the first time." She all but dropped the book as her hand flew to cover her mouth.

"Wha…..Whatever do you mean?" He did not understand.

Bella sighed. Now that it was out in the open she had to tell him the truth. It was not a conversation she wanted to have, ever.

"The first day I came to your house, I found you in the larder." She hoped that that was enough and that she wouldn't have to tell him anything more.

"I was unclothed in the larder?" He clearly had no memory of this event.

"Not at first." The dam had broken and her mouth just ran away from her.

"Not at first? What do you mean, not at first?" Dear lord, how bad could it get. He was on tenterhooks.

"I found you in the larder, half dressed and asleep. I patted you on the cheek and you woke up. You then proceeded to remove the rest of you clothing and left the building." Her blush was so dark he worried for her health. It made him wonder if there was anything more to the story.

"There's more, isn't there?" He wanted to get a full account of his crimes.

Bella couldn't look at him, she didn't want to risk making him angry or think less of her.

"Please, Bella. What did I do?"

She couldn't stand him pleading with her so she decided to tell him the whole truth.

"You asked me if I was your wife. When I said no, you kissed me."

To Bella surprise, Edward started to laugh. A very awkward, self conscious laugh.

Bella looked at him.

"Is that all? Was I any good at it? I don't remember."

"Actually, sir, it had been sometime since you had bathed. It wasn't the most pleasant way for two people to meet. It was my first kiss" Edward began laughing even harder. She couldn't help but laugh a little herself.

It had been almost a year and a half since that time. A time that had been horrendous and painful, but with enough of an interval, he could see a little humour in that part of the situation.

His laughter slowed to light chuckles, her blush was fading. He wondered if she would let him try a kiss again, to overwrite their story to a better ending, or a new beginning.

**AN: Thank you.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Buckle up, there will be a little turbulence as we come into the final stages. **

**I'm just the puppet master, not the theatre owner.**

Chapter 37

Edward reluctantly left again for sea. His next visit would be entirely in his own home with his children and Bella and he was looking forward to it. Only two months to wait and then a week to woo. When he was saying his goodbyes he thought he saw something new in Bella's eyes. Something he couldn't explain but it replaced the timid look.

He had really wanted to kiss her again but she had her arms full of twins. He did kiss each of his daughters, several times, and settled his hand on Bella's cheek. He let his thumb stroke over the faint scar that he had put there and tried with his eyes to apologize once again.

This voyage was different from the rest. Some of the crew and a few of the passengers were ill. The same sort of cough that had plagued Beth. Thankfully all of them survived, however, as ship's doctor, Edward was exposed to all of them

It wasn't until the ship docked on foreign shores that Edward fell ill. Perhaps it was the relief of being ashore or having successfully brought all his patients to safety but shortly after docking Edward's body gave out.

The ship's crew took him to the local hospital. The Captain, in moment of malice, released him from his contract and abandoned him to return to sea. Edward was left in a foreign country, knowing very little of the language, sick and alone.

After a fortnight he was deemed improved enough to leave the hospital and was sent to a private home for convalescing. Finally, with a bit of luck, he met there a young lady who not only spoke English but most other languages Edward had heard of. She became his nurse as well as his translator. She also became a very good friend. Her name was Alice.

When Edward's ship returned without him, Carlisle and Esme were horrified. They had to hunt down the Captain who begrudgingly told them the news of Edward's illness. They booked passage on the next available ship and sent word to Bella. They sailed two days later.

Esme was beside her self with worry. The Captain had been less than forthcoming with details of Edward's illness. She would have to fret for the weeks it would take to reach him.

It was a torturous passage, even without the turmoil of not knowing Edward's condition. The sailing was very rough and as Carlisle had a weak stomach, much of their time was spent on deck in inclement weather.

When they finally reached shore and disembarked the ship, it was a struggle with the local language that further delayed them. After a rather amusing episode of Carlisle mimicking a dire illness they were pointed in the direction of the hospital.

Thankfully a few of the doctors spoke passable English and they were able to learn the fate of their son.

After several days in hospital they diagnosed him with quinsy and removed his tonsils. His recovery was slowed by the respiratory infection he was exposed to on ship.

Carlisle and Esme were then redirected to the convalescent home where Edward was staying.

They found him there in quite good health and were introduced to Alice. Due to the injury to Edward's throat Alice held the most of the conversation. She seemed to almost be able to read his mind or know what it is that he was planning to say. Edward could talk however the timbre of his voice had changed. His voice was now more rough and gravelly. It would remain so for a long time.

The Cullens stayed late into the afternoon speaking with Edward and Alice. Alice was a whirlwind to behold, her pattern of speech quick and light occasionally sprinkled with foreign words that made Carlisle chuckle with amusement. Esme was entranced by the tiny person.

They were both taken with the girl and she with them. Edward was released to his parents custody for the remainder of his illness. Together they all managed to convince Alice to accompany them.

Edward wrote a letter to Bella letting her know what was happening and when she could possibly expect their return. He wrote a great deal about Alice and his plans for her. He sincerely hoped that Bella would understand and not be put out by this change in events.

There was nothing he could do, he simply had to have Alice with him and would stop at nothing to make her accompany him home.

**AN: Flame away. I'll take it.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Pretty sure Twilight does not belong to me, but let me check my purse.**

Chapter 38

Bella read the note that was delivered instead of the visit from Edward. Esme had given little information but she had said was rather dire. Edward abandoned and ill far from home was an image that haunted Bella's dreams.

She tried her hardest to soldier on and raise Katie and Beth. Until she had convincing and incontrovertible evidence to the contrary, she would have to believe that he was well. Her heart depended on believing him to be well.

With very little news from afar the months passed slowly. Rosalie came out from her mourning and was a frequent visitor. Emmett graced Bella's door in a very regular fashion. He confided in her that he would be asking for Rosalie's hand soon. He just had to save for a ring.

Rosalie was in negotiations to sell the family farm. There weren't many looking for farm land right now so she had very few offers. The fields were not in the best shape, he brother had been a poor farmer and had let things go, not quite to the point of the fields being fallow, but very close to it. The house was in perfect shape from Rosalie's tending and her main selling point.

The girls now had a vocabulary of twenty-five words. Some were said with perfect diction but most were only recognizable to those who loved the girls. They were little sponges trying new words out almost as soon as they heard them. They're voices were identical therefore Bella had a difficult time discerning which child was calling to her.

The one word they conquered that made Bella upset was Papa. Not because of the word itself but because they used it to mean every man they met. She had no way of enforcing the real meaning of the word to them, there were no drawings or pictures of Edward in the house. Emmett was very embarrassed the first time they called him Papa, but with a little coaching, they decided that Em-Papa would suffice.

Emmett had taken over escorting the ladies on their trips to town for supplies. The shy clerk at the store still smiled at Bella. She was very polite with him but did not want to give him hope.

Her hope still rested on Edward. His last visit had been cathartic and she resolved that if he were to ask again, whatever the reason be, she would marry him. She hoped that he had gained a true affection for her, not the obligation she perceived before.

If he did not ask she would be content to stay and care for him for as long as she was wanted. To stay near him, Katie and Beth would be enough for the rest of her life. She would need nothing else.

The girls second birthday passed with as much fanfare as Bella, Emmett and Mrs. Cope could muster. They had received a note from Esme detailing Edward's recovery and her regrets for having to stay away on such a momentous occasion. She had sent a few small parcels for the girls but gave no information as to when they would be home.

Everyone was relieved that Edward was on the mend and would be home some time in the future. He would never have to return to sea and would be able to stay with his daughters.

A few days after the twin's birthday Rosalie stopped coming by for her usual visit. She would not answer the door when Em came to call. Both Em and Bella were very concerned about her behaviour. Emmett had finally purchased a ring suitable enough for Rosalie and was waiting to ask her to marry him.

After a fortnight of no response from Rosalie, Bella bundled the girls in their carriage and walked to Rosalie's farm. She was determined to get answers.

It took much knocking and banging on Rosalie's door but finally it was Katie crying that drove Rosalie to open it and let them in. She looked a fright like she hadn't slept for days. Bella put Katie in Rosalie's arms and marched to the kitchen to make tea.

Rosalie told Bella a story in between fits of tears and sips of tea. She received a letter from a bank, not in their town, but further away. A letter stating that her brother had, without her knowledge, mortgaged the farm and now the lien was due. Unless she sold the farm quickly everything would be taken from her. If she were to marry Emmett the bank would go after him for the remainder. She had too much pride to let Emmett pay for her brother's mistakes.

It took Bella a very long time to comfort and console Rosalie. It took even longer to convince her that staying away from Emmett was a grievous error. Bella took her leave only when Rosalie swore she would explain everything to Em.

Emmett was sitting on the back porch of the farm house when Bella and the girls returned. He was so excited to hear that Rosalie would see him that he almost made off with the post he had for Bella.

**AN: Just take a deep breath, everything should be fine, I have extra Gravol if you are getting nauseous.**


	39. Chapter 39

**I wouldn't mind owning the rights to Twilight but I don't.**

Chapter 39

With Alice in tow, the Cullen's boarded a ship to take them back home. Alice was game for a new adventure and had packed all her worldly possessions. She and Esme had spent several days in the local marketplace purchasing many gifts for those at home. An entire trunk was dedicated to the different fabrics they had bought to keep the girls in high fashion for several years.

Included in the fabric trunk were yards and yards of white lace and silk to make one of the finest wedding dress ever known. Hundreds of tiny seed pearls were stashed within the folded fabric.

Esme had taken to Alice like a mother. Much like Bella, Alice's mother died when she was young and she had been raised by her father and step-mother. Alice's step-mother was not a loving and caring maternal example who chose to ignore her step-daughter rather than torture her as Bella's had done.

Alice's need to prattle on to get attention was a polar opposite to Bella's silence. Although Bella had progressed a great deal and was holding conversations, Alice initiated different topics and juggled conversations like a magician. Her flitting from topic to topic, interspersing with words from many different languages was a source of great entertainment for Carlisle.

It was a much more pleasurable crossing than the one before.

* * *

><p>Bella was rather amused with Emmett's antics. His running to his wagon and then running back with a few letters in his hand, grinning like a mad man the entire time.<p>

She put the letters in her pinafore pocket determined to read them later when she had time.

She settled the girls to their supper and pulled out the first letter. It was from Angela. This was not the first time she had heard from her. Angela's letters were always full of news, stories of her new life and her students. She had met a local pastor and had agreed to courting with him. He was a very gentle man who understood the pain Angela held for her lost husband and son.

He had asked for her hand and she had accepted. Angela was to be wed in a few months time. Bella was overjoyed with the news from her friend. She wished she could do more than send a congratulatory letter. Perhaps next time she was in town she could gather the supplies to make a wedding quilt to send. She folded the letter and continued with her evening routine.

With the girls fed and bathed she sat in the rocking chair and read one of the stories from the book Edward had given her. It was a lovely fairytale of magic and love and although the girls did not understand the words, they enjoyed the cadence of Bella's voice and quickly fell into slumber.

Bella settled herself in the kitchen by the fire with her remaining letters and a cup of tea. One letter was from Edward, the other from Mother Superior. She was surprised because neither of them had ever written to her before. The letters were both very long and filled with disturbing news. Both letters shocked her and made her cry, one more than the other.

She read and reread both letters late into the night. This was a startling turn of events that would change the course of Bella entire life. Everything was about to change.

Bella had a difficult decision to make. She weighed her options and decided on the best course of action. Speed was of the essence. She only had a few days to make her arrangements.

Bella secured the house for the night, silently saying good-bye to what had become her home. After checking on the girls, she located her old carpet bag and packed her belongings. She only packed what she had come with, her serviceable dresses and her mother's music box. She would have to arrange the shipment of her remaining possessions

She had stolen into Edward's room and borrowed one of his valises to pack some clothes for the girls. As soon as she was able she would take them to Mrs. Cope to look after until the Cullen's made their return.

She knew that if she waited at the end of the drive one of the local farmers would give her a lift into town and possibly all the way to the Cullen's mansion. From there she would be able to make her other plans.

**AN: Bye-bye Bella**


	40. Chapter 40

**So, clearly, I enjoyed the weekend of cliffies much more than you did. This chapter will answer some of your questions, but not all of them. The rest of the answers will follow soon, I promise.**

**I'm just going to borrow them for a while. I promise not to fold, spindle or mutilate.**

Chapter 40

When the Cullen's arrived on home soil they decided to head straight to the farm house to introduce Alice to the children. As it was already late in the day they planned to stay there for the night. They were all surprised to find the house dark and empty when they arrived.

Once the party noticed that the kitchen fire was out they were fairly certain the house was unoccupied. However Edward insisted on searching upstairs as well, just in case. Some of the girls clothing was missing as well as their favourite toys, the hand-knit stuffed animals Bella had made for them.

Esme checked Bella's bedroom but there seemed to be little gone from there, an enigma to be sure. Why wouldn't Bella pack her own things if she had packed for the children. Esme and Edward made their way back downstairs to see if a note had been left.

There was indeed a note but not from the person they expected. The reading of the note left more questions in the minds of the Cullen's than before it's discovery, if such a thing were possible.

Em and Rosalie had been to visit three days before and having found Bella and the girls gone left word of their visit. They also left the promise to visit again in the following morning.

Esme and Alice prepared a light tea for everyone. Edward's only thought was that Bella took the children to visit with Mrs. Cope, it was the only thing that made sense to him. He ignored the argument in his head that Bella would have told Emmett and possibly Rosalie where she was going. Emmett most times was the one to drive her there so that he could pilfer snacks from Mrs. Cope.

As Edward sat for his tea, his foot slipped out from under him, causing him to fall into his chair. He looked under the table to see what caused the problem and saw another slip of paper. He bent to retrieve it and held it to the light. It was an envelope, more rather, the envelope in which he had sent his letter to Bella.

"What have you there, Edward?" His father asked noticing the paper in his hand.

"The envelope from the letter I wrote to Bella letting her know when to expect us." He said as he turned the paper over hoping for a clue as to her whereabouts on the other side.

Esme had a horrible thought, could Edward have written something in his letter that would make Bella upset?

"What did you tell her?"

"I mentioned the name of the ship we were taking, approximately how long the crossing would be and our estimated date of arrival." He told them with a sigh.

"Nothing else?"

"Well I told her of my illness and recovery. I mentioned Alice, how wonderful she would be with the children, and that we were convincing Alice to accompany us to stay. I mentioned moving house into the city and raising the girls in a new home." Edward could not see why the details of his letter were important.

"Did you mention that Alice is happily engaged? Or that she was coming here to be your nurse in the medical practice you are starting in town?" Esme could barely contain her anger.

She knew of the feelings Edward was fostering for Bella, she could see it on his very person. She also suspected that Bella was harbouring an affection for Edward. If her son had written a glowing letter about another woman to a shy, sheltered young lady like Bella, that could be a cause for her to run off. She highly doubted that Bella would leave the children for any reason, however, if her emotions were overwrought, she might not be thinking clearly.

Alice's eyes flew open at Esme's questions. Esme had confided in her that Esme was hoping for a match between her son and the lovely nanny. They had plotted together whenever the men were away from them.

Edward had yet to speak to his mother about his courting. After the success of their last meeting, Edward had felt that he was doing quite well without his mother's interference, thank you very much.

"I don't recall if I mentioned those things in the letter." Edward looked from his mother, to Alice and then to his father.

Esme was livid, Alice became teary and his father was slowly shaking his head.

"I love you, my boy, but sometimes you are an idiot!" The volume of Esme's speech grew louder with each word.

With a very bewildered look on his face, Edward listen to his mother berate him until he saw the error of his ways. Carlisle, in a moment of pure intelligence, said nothing, just nodded his head at whatever his wife had to say.

The three of them had to hold Edward back when he decided to run into town to see if he could find Bella. They threatened to tie him to the porch if he did not stay until morning. The carriage had been arranged for half past nine and the group would leave then, and only then.

**AN: Thank you.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Not mine.**

Chapter 41

Bella explained to Mrs. Cope, as best she could, the situation at hand. She wasn't sure how much of the information Mrs. Cope retained due to the happy, chattering, and running girls. Mrs. Cope gave Bella a very distracted 'Of course, dear' and returned to the delights racing about her kitchen.

Bella picked up her carpet bag and walked into town to see about hiring a carriage to take her back to the orphanage. She had brought her old dresses thinking that one of the older girls could use them, they still had lots of wear. She wasn't quite certain as to why Mother Superior insisted she bring the music box, but she did as was ordered.

The journey back to the orphanage seemed longer than the last time she took it with Dr. Cullen. So many things in her life had changed since then. Two years had passed. Bella was taller, more confident, still shy, and in love. Bella thought back to the letter Edward had sent. He seemed so taken with this Alice that Bella was happy for him. Glad that he had found someone so perfect for him.

Bella managed a long nap and woke refreshed as the carriage entered the port town she lived in before. She would have to walk to the orphanage but was looking forward to stretching her legs after the long ride.

It was nearing suppertime when Bella arrived at the orphanage. There were many hugs and kisses from the sisters that had help to raise Bella. They were quite amazed at the changes she had undergone in the passage of time. Gone was the timid little girl who almost never spoke. Before them was a young lady in a pretty moss green dress who had poise and grace.

Bella gave the extra clothes to one of the sisters and made her way down to the kitchen to help with supper. She met with Mother Superior after the children were put to bed. It was a very quick meeting with the promise of a very long one tomorrow. Bella's old room was occupied but a bed was found for her with one of the novices.

Bella sleep was not restful. There were too many conflicting thoughts running through her mind and she lay on her back sifting through them. Morning came early and Bella fell back into the routine of the orphanage. Soon enough it was time to meet again with Mother Superior.

Mother Superior was not alone in her office when Bella knocked on the door. There was an elderly gentleman sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. There was another gentleman, much younger standing to the side near the fireplace.

"Isabella, good, you're here. Please have a seat." Mother Superior welcomed her into the room. As was habit, Bella bobbed a curtsey and made her way to the other chair in front of Mother Superior's desk.

"These are the gentlemen I wrote to you about, the one's that needed to speak with you. This is Mr. Call and over there is Mr. Newton." Mother Superior gestured first to the man in the chair and then to the one by the fire.

Mr. Newton gave a small bow. Mr. Call reached for Bella's hand, holding it tightly in both of his. His hands were warm and his eyes gentle but apologetic. He spoke first, leaving the other man to be a mystery.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, my dear. I'm very glad to meet you. I represent the family of your late Step-Mother, the Clearwater's."

Bella was shocked and concerned. What could her family possibly want with her? She didn't know anything about them. They had never had any contact with her in all the years since she entered the orphanage.

"Is there some sort of trouble?" Bella asked before Mr. Call could continue.

"No, no trouble. Mr. Clearwater was her younger brother. There hadn't been any contact with her family in years before she died. She had been disowned and had brought great shame to the family. Shortly after she left, she married your father. After the circumstances surrounding her death, her family was so appalled by what happened to you and your father that they moved to a different country. They didn't want to traumatize you further by inserting themselves in your life. Mr. Clearwater was the last remaining member of the family, he never married or had any heirs. He left the home they owned here and half his estate to you. It is not a huge amount but the house is a very grand one, in the same area as the people you work for now. The other half of the estate is going to the orphanage. I just need your signature on some documents and to give you the title to the house." Mr. Call looked very pleased with himself to be presenting such a bequest.

"But why me, I didn't do anything to deserve this?"

Mother Superior just smiled at the girl.

"See it as an apology, a recompense. You could sell the house and buy a small cottage, you could leave service and be your own woman. You could do almost anything you wished."

Bella thought about this for a few minutes. She could have a new life if she wanted. She could live in a small cottage and work solely for herself.

"Thank you." That was all Bella could think to say. She would have to ponder her future later when she was alone.

She read through and signed Mr. Call's paperwork. He handed her the keys and kissed her cheek in a very Grandfatherly was. He said his good-byes and Bella was left in the office with Mr. Newton and Mother Superior.

**AN:Thank you.**


	42. Chapter 42

**I didn't have anything to do with the creation of Twilight.**

Chapter 42

Mr. Newton took the seat vacated by Mr. Call. He, too, took Bella's hand, but his touch was not warm and his demeanour was much more businesslike. He explained that he was a solicitor for the county and charged by the magistrate to oversee the completion of her father's estate.

He asked her to present the music box that was the only possession she had of her mother's. Bella was quite reluctant to let it go but upon Mother Superior's prodding she went to her room and retrieved said item.

When she returned to the office, Mr. Newton surprised her by shaking the music box gently. There was a small rattle, there had always been a small rattle, one that Bella had forgotten about.

Mr. Newton turned the box over and with a small knife pried the bottom panel off, revealing a tiny hiding place. Inside there was a small brass key. He placed the key in Bella's hand. With a nod to Mother Superior, the old nun began to tell Bella a long story.

"As I mentioned in the letter I sent, I have some things from your family for you. When your father married for the second time he left a small trunk in the possession of his first mate and best friend. After your father died everything was sold, the money from the sale was placed in a trust for you, for when you came of age. His friend gave the trunk to the magistrate to hold for you. When I found out about the bequest from Mr. Clearwater, I arranged with the magistrate to release the trust early. Just a few weeks early. It is not a great deal of money but paired with the estate, you know have a very tidy nest egg. As Mr. Call mentioned you could sell the house and live comfortably, maybe for the rest of your life. On the other hand, it would make a very good dowry if you chose to marry."

Bella looked down at her hands in her lap and blushed. Mother Superior continued.

"No one knows what is in the trunk. Your father hid the key in the music box for you. Would you like to be alone while you open it?"

Bella asked that Mr. Newton leave the room. He did after Bella signed his paperwork and the trust was released to her. Bella, with Mother Superior's support, unlocked the trunk and looked at the treasure within.

There were a few bundles of letters, some lace edged handkerchiefs, and a small portrait of a young lady with long dark hair and laughing eyes. The main prize was a box containing three rings.

Her parents wedding rings.

The first picture of her mother Bella had ever seen. She looked so lovely, young, and happy. Bella could see some of her self in her mother's portrait, the hair colour and the shape of her face.

The letters were addressed to both Bella's father and mother. Letters they had written to each other over the years of their courtship and marriage. She didn't stop to read them all, saving them for further exploration.

Bella, after years of having no family possessions, save one music box, now had a wealth of memories.

Mother Superior held her close as she cried, her tears both happy and sad.

When Bella got hold of her emotions again and dried her eyes, she and Mother Superior discussed Bella plans for the future. Mother Superior was very pleased with Bella's most immediate plans and optimistic for her longer reaching ones.

They called Mr. Newton back into the office, and after a long conversation, gained his legal advice. He saw no issue with what Bella wanted and offered to help if he could.

It was too late in the day for Bella to head back to the Cullens. With any luck she would meet up with the Cullens just after they arrived at home.

Mr. Newton arranged a carriage for the next morning and would accompany Bella back to town.

Bella spent a very joyful evening with the sisters and the children at the orphanage. There was laughing, singing and much telling of stories.

Mr. Newton was indeed a great asset to Bella the next morning as she finalized the transfer of her trust and bequest. He also drove with her to look at the house Mr. Clearwater had left her. It was a grand home, in need of some repair but could be fixed up with a little time and money. As luck would have it, Bella had both.

**AN: Bella is back in town.**


	43. Chapter 43

**I'd like to own the rights to Twilight. I'd like a car, too.**

Chapter 43

Edward hardly slept thinking that Bella may have left him because of his letter. He tried to remember how he described Alice. He simply could not recall if he had written that she was to be his nurse, his friend or a teacher for the children. He castigated himself over and over.

What had he said that made her leave? Where would she go? Where were the children? These were just a few of the questions running through his mind. It was one of the longest nights he had ever spent.

With the sunrise, Edward ran out of his room and down the stairs. He positioned himself on the porch and waited for Emmett and Rosalie to arrive. Two and a half hours later, a freezing cold Edward spotted Emmett's wagon on the horizon. He opened the door to the house and shouted, much to his mothers displeasure, their arrival.

Edward could barely stand watching the wagon's slow progress towards the house. He peppered Emmett with questions the moment the wagon was close to the house.

Emmett knew nothing. When he last saw Bella, three days ago, she made no mention of leaving. He was able to give them a brief and highly edited accounting of the past few months, leaving most of Rosalie's troubles out of the conversation. Emmett was very happy to announce his engagement and proudly showed everyone Rosalie's ring.

While everyone gave their congratulations and Alice was introduced, Edward sulked. He was happy for his friend, or rather he would be happy for his friend as soon as he had word regarding Bella and his children.

The carriage that was to take them back to the family home finally arrived. Edward all but stuffed his mother and Alice into the seat to get them away for wedding plan making and dress discussions. Emmett and Rosalie followed them in the wagon as they had plans at the bank to discuss the selling of Rosalie's farm.

The constant bouncing of Edward's knee all but drove Esme to distraction. She looked hard into his eyes and clamped on hand down on his leg. After he gave her a sheepish look she removed her hand and continued her conversation with Alice. Carlisle just ignored the lot of them, content to watch the scenery go by.

Edward remembered his manners and gentlemanly upbringing by helping his mother and Alice out of the carriage. He did not, however, wait for his father to exit the vehicle or to help with the baggage. He walked, incredibly quickly, into the house and was greeted by the sound of his daughters laughing. For the sound of that, he breathed a sigh of relief. He turned back to his parents and smiled.

As a group, they made their way down to the kitchen hoping to surprise the household with their arrival. The laughter slowly stopped and happy chatter replaced it. Esme walked into the room first with Carlisle escorting Alice. Edward was the last to arrive.

In the kitchen they found the usual folk, Mrs. Cope, Jenny and Maggie. Katie and Beth were the center of attention sitting in their chairs holding court.

However there was no Bella.

Edward's newly found calm quickly left him. His daughters were here, Bella should be here too. Had he really sent her off by talking about Alice?

After all the hugs and kisses and introductions, Esme asked Mrs. Cope about Bella.

"She came the other day, quite a surprise for us, and asked if we could look after the girls. You know we were only too happy to help, such lovely little things they are. We have been having the grandest time, haven't we. Two days of pure delight. We've had walks and cuddles, bath-times and they have grown so much. Right little ladies they are now."

"Did Bella say where she was going or when she'd be back?" Edward tried very hard to be soft and gentle with Mrs. Cope, but he was going to lose his mind if she didn't tell him soon.

"I must admit I missed most of what she said, I had my mind on the girls, however, I'm fairly certain she said she was going back to the orphanage." Mrs. Cope turned back to Esme and cooed over Beth.

Edward sighed. He didn't want to ask again. Perhaps his father would accompany him to the orphanage to find Bella. Carlisle would be a much better travelling companion than his mother, she would just lecture. If they set off after lunch they could arrive before nightfall. That would give Edward enough time to decide what to say to Bella.

The whole group, minus one, thought that lunch in the kitchen was the best idea for today and all sat around the large prep table.

Just as the plates were filled, Bella walked through the door.

**AN: You may now resume breathing.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Wow. That's all I can say, just wow. Thank you.**

**I own nothing in the Twilight universe.**

Chapter 44

Bella was taken aback with the reaction she received when she entered the house. The way they fawned over her made it seem as if they thought she was never going to come back.

Judging by the rueful look on Mrs. Cope's face Bella surmised that the dear lady had either not heard or misremembered her return. Bella knew Mrs. Cope had been distracted by Katie and Beth, so she gave Mrs. Cope a smile to relieve her of her worry.

The girls squealed with delight and struggled to get free of their chairs to reach Bella. She picked up each girl and whispered affection in her ear. A kiss and a hug for each, then Bella concentrated her attention on the adults.

Carlisle and Esme stood when she walked in the room. Carlisle laid a hand gently on her shoulder and welcomed her back. Esme gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Maggie and Jenny just waved, wondering what all the fuss was about.

Alice waited until Carlisle and Esme had finished greeting Bella before she stood and walked over to them. She was apprehensive and feeling a little responsible for all the tumult.

Esme noticed Alice and promptly made introductions. Esme wanted Edward to clear up any of the misconceptions Bella may have regarding Alice. She felt it was his responsibility to explain Alice's true role in their family. However, Edward was currently sitting at the table, his head in his hands, not reacting at all.

With only the vaguest of introductions, Bella bobbed a curtsey to Alice and said, "Pleased to meet you, Miss."

"Please call me Alice, alors. It is wonderful to meet you, Cherie. I know we will be the best of friends, si?" Alice returned Bella's curtsey and looked over to Edward.

Edward did not know what to do. He was happy, sad, confused and angry all at the same time. He did not know which emotion he held for himself and which he held for Bella. He wanted to scream at her and ask her where she had been and why she had left. He wanted to grab her and kiss her and somehow guarantee she never left again. He wanted to fall at her feet again and tell her about Alice the right way, apologizing for upsetting her. He wanted someone to tell him what to do first, someone to organize his thoughts for him.

Edward stood up and left the room without saying a word.

Bella was quick to take the slight as a personal affront and began to apologize for leaving her position without permission. She explained the letter from Mother Superior asking her to visit the orphanage as soon as possible. She explained that because it was regarding her family she felt she had to go.

Esme reassured her that leaving the children with Mrs. Cope was a perfectly acceptable thing to do. She also reiterated that had they gone straight home and not to the farm first that most of the concern they had had would have been abated. She urged Bella to go find Edward to see if they could have a talk.

Quite reluctantly Bella went off in search of Edward. She feared the conversation to come. He seemed so angry at her even now that he knew his children were safe and Bella had not abandoned her position. Perhaps he had changed his mind and was no longer interested in being near her. Perhaps the friendship with Alice had grown and he was upset about the fondness he had shown Bella before.

He had made her no promises, made no declarations, if his affections had changed she couldn't blame him. Alice seemed to be a lovely young lady with much more poise and grace than Bella. Alice was accomplished in a way that Bella would never be and if Edward wanted Alice, then Bella would do everything in her power to help him.

Bella found Edward in the same small parlour they had meet in before. He stood staring into the fire, his back to her, still collecting his thoughts. She waited for him to address her.

He kept his back to her. He didn't know what to say first. He hadn't been able to organize his thoughts, save one.

The longer she stood there the more uncomfortable she became. As the minutes ticked by she was more and more certain that he would ask her to leave, that he could not forgiver her for going. She would have to leave everything, the children, the farm, the family and him. She would have nothing left.

He sighed and turned to face her. Perhaps the words would come if he saw her face. She looked so small, delicate and pained. Her eyes were on the floor, her hands worrying together. He knew his reaction to her return had hurt her. He took a step towards her, she started to tremble.

He crossed the room so quickly it made her gasp. She raised her head to look at him. He looked angry.

"Why did you leave?"

"Mother Superior wrote asking me to visit as soon as possible, Sir. She had some information regarding my father. There were some men who were looking for me."

"You didn't leave because of my letter."

"No, Sir."

He paused and stared into her eyes, what he was looking for, she had no idea. She felt the need to fill the silence.

"Miss Alice is lovely. I'm sure she'll be a great asset to you." She took a step away from him, her back resting on the parlour door, her eyes studying the floor. He followed.

"Alice is lovely, charming, witty, and cultured. She will make a wonderful wife." He said.

Bella nodded her head, as her heart broke. He wanted Alice, not her.

"Jasper is lucky to have her."

"Jasper?"

"Alice's fiancé. He was at the convalescent home. He was an army surgeon when he was injured. He has agreed to open a medical practice with me here. He stayed back to organize their move and he'll be here in a few weeks. Alice is to be our nurse. She also wants to teach the girls to speak different languages. She thinks that if they start early enough they will be fluent very quickly."

There was no change in Bella's face at this news. Just because Alice was engaged to another did not mean Edward wanted Bella instead, at least in her mind.

"Oh, I see."

"Bella, look at me?" She raised her eyes and looked. He was so very close to her, she had to tilt her head back to see him.

"Bella, I'm sorry my letter gave you the wrong idea. I have no romantic plans with Alice. I should have said something before, let you know my intentions. I find it very hard to talk to you in a coherent fashion."

"I'm sorry, Sir, I..." He interrupted her.

"Please, wait. You were right before, when I proposed marriage, it was for the wrong reasons. You represented safety and stability, an anchor to my life at home. I was guilty and obligated to you for what you had done. I'm sorry for the position I put you in by proposing. It was too soon, I know that now."

The small remains of Bella's heart shattered at her feet.

"I understand, Sir. If you'll excuse me, please." Bella turned as best she could trying to grab the handle of the door so she could leave. She desperately wanted to get out of that room before the tears started.

"Don't go. Please?" He stopped her by placing one hand on the door near her head.

Bella drew a deep breath to calm herself. She turned back to face him, her eyes centring on his chin and no higher. She couldn't look him in the eye, not now.

"Listen to me, please? I did what you said. I took time, I thought about everything you said over and over again. I thought about what was important to me, what would be important for my future. I came to several conclusions.

"The most important things to me are my children and my family. I do need affection, passion and love. I do need a woman I can love with all my heart. I need a woman who loves my children like they are her own. A woman who is kind and gentle like my mother, who will put up with my idiosyncrasies like she does my father. A woman who could help run my household and aid me in my medical practice. A woman who could stand up to me if needs be, who could teach me what I need to know about caring for others."

He paused for a moment.

"I shouldn't have asked you to marry me before. I should have asked to court you, to spend time with you, to learn about the kind of person you are. I regret asking for your hand before."

The tears Bella had tried so hard to keep at bay were flowing freely down her face now. Sharp stuttering breaths were hurting her lungs. She did not know how much more of this she could take.

" I regret it because when I ask again you may not take me seriously."

He placed one hand under her chin and raised her face so that he could see her eyes.

"Marry me, Bella? You are the only one I see. There can be no other for me, for my daughters, or for my life. Our life, if you'll have me. Please, marry me, Bella?"

This time she was not shocked by her answer. It was too soon, there was so much they did not know about each other, there were too many questions in her head. But only one answer.

"Yes" That was all she needed to say.

He gathered her in his arms and held her tightly to his chest. He loosened his hold and slid one hand along the back of her neck, angling her head so that he could kiss her. It was a kiss full of promise, passion and longing.

A kiss worth waiting for.


	45. Chapter 45

**Please read AN below.**

**I am the proud owner of a dozen, no, 11 mini loaves of Chocolate Chip Banana Bread. I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 45

All too soon they broke their kiss. Both were breathless and flushed. Bella opened her eyes and looked at the man she had promised herself to. She still could not believe that such a man would hold a fancy for her. He was quite beautiful. His eyes met hers and a triumphant grin spread across his face. She giggled at the pure joy she saw there.

"That was much better than the first time, yes?" He asked, a hint of mischief in his eyes, one corner of his mouth turning up in a smirk.

"You do smell much better, Sir." Was Bella's only response.

He growled slightly and tightened his grip on her waist.

"I did bathe this week, I'll have you know." He winked at her and lowered his head to capture an other kiss.

As he pulled back to look at her, he noticed a tear running down her face. He was so very concerned, why would she be crying now?

"Relief." She said when he wiped away the tear.

"Relief because although I was happy for you at the idea you may have found someone wonderful for you, I was sad that that person did not seem to be me. Many things seemed to change last time you were here and they were so positive, it made me hopeful for the future." She drew a shuttering breath.

"Then when I came back today, you were so angry, I thought you would send me packing and I would have to leave the girls and the life I have here."

"I was angry, but at myself. Mother had me convinced that I had sent you off and you would never return. I was just about to set off to see if I could find you..."

A knock on the door surprised them both. He hadn't realized that he had her still pinned to the door. He cleared his throat and moved away from her to answer the door.

"Yes? Come in."

Carlisle stood just the other side of the door. He looked at the two of them, Bella's blushing face and Edward's smug grin.

"Emmett is here, he wishes to speak with you. Can you come back down to the kitchen?" It was not the question he wanted to ask, however there would be time enough later to get his answers from his son.

"Of course, we will be down shortly." Edward answered for the both of them. After Carlisle left he turned back to Bella.

"There is much for us to talk about, many plans to be made and things for us to figure out." He smoothed the hair across her brow. He so wanted to spend the afternoon with her in his arms.

"Can we tell my family? I mean are you ready to tell everyone? Or do you want to wait and let it settle in? Mother and Mrs. Cope will be relentless with plans and questions, I dare say, there will be squealing."

"If you'd like to wait, that is fine. We don't have to tell anyone now if you'd prefer." Bella was a little concerned, was he not ready, did he not want them to know?

"Bella, if I could I would tell every person I have ever met that you agreed to be my wife. I was just wondering if you were ready for the whirlwind that is Esme Cullen in planning mode."

Bella remembered take charge Esme from when they readied the farm and the various shopping expeditions. She was a wonder to behold, nothing and no one got in her way when Esme Cullen wanted something. Bella laughed.

"I'm ready." She smiled at him.

He took her by the hand, placed a soft kiss on the back of it, and led her down to the kitchen.

When Carlisle had come back from fetching Edward he hadn't said a word regarding what he had seen upstairs. He had just looked at his wife and gave her a knowing smile.

The people gathered in the kitchen waited for the pair to return. They watched as Edward led Bella into the room by her hand.

Esme kept her self contained but burst into a smile that would light the night sky. Edward nodded his head at her, knowing that a less staid reaction would come when there was no longer company. He turned his attention to Emmett who stood beaming his own bright smile.

"You look better, Friend." Emmett said to Edward remembering the harried look Edward had this morning when they had spoken. Edward just chuckled.

"I was wondering what you were doing Friday week?" Emmett asked

"Next Friday, I have no idea. Why?"

Emmett beamed his smile again. He looked at Rosalie and patted her hand as it rested through his elbow.

"I was hoping you'd be available for a few hours. See, I am in need of a best man for my wedding..." Emmett let his sentence trail off as the joyous congratulations of the crowd interrupted him.

After many kisses and exultations Emmett and Rosalie sat at the table, tea in hand and told the story of Rosalie's brother and his debt.

"The most amazing thing is that when we went to the bank today to see if there was anything to be done, we were informed that the debt had been cleared and the farm sold for more than Rosalie was asking. They refused to tell us who had purchased the farm, but now that that is no longer hanging over our heads we are free to marry. Together we have enough for a small cottage not far from here."

"What wonderful news, Em. Such fortuitous timing. I would be honoured to be your best man. On one condition." Edward's smug look was back. "When the time comes would you be mine?"

Emmett looked at him with shock.

"Yours is not the only wonderful news today." Edward picked up Bella's hand again. He smiled gently at her.

The noise that filled the kitchen all but rattled the windows. It woke Katie and Beth from their naps on the second floor.

**AN: In between a rather squealy fangirl moment and some really good news yesterday, I completely forgot to say thank you to Edward's Eternal for the FB rec.**

**And to Tarbecca for her fic diving.**

**And to majose for mentioning my story on ADF in the first place.**

**And SunflowerFran, BelleBiter, Fixedinforks, RochelleAllison, Hopesparkles, Robward17, Shamatt0403, Rita01tx, mo kagen, 2muchtrouble, sujari6, sweetiedolphin, Mrs. O'Shea, Capricorn17, and (insert your name here) for putting up with my odd pm's.**

**I'm also completely behind in responding to reviews because I suck. If I haven't thanked you yet, I'm sorry. Your reviews mean the world to me and I'm so touched, in both senses of the word.**

**Devil's fate helped me try to improve this chapter.**

**Thank you.**


	46. Chapter 46

**If Twilight were mine...(I'll let you fill in the blanks).**

Chapter 46

After the twins were soothed and coddled by many different hands, the group of revellers retired to the parlour to discuss the days events. A wedding to plan, an engagement to enjoy, new friends to learn about, there were many different conversations going on at once. Alice was in her element, discussing dresses with Rosalie, cakes with Mrs. Cope and invitations with Esme.

Bella sat and took it all in. She watched as the women chatted, nodding at appropriate times. Rosalie had her mother's wedding gown and Alice had offered some of her seed pearls to update it. Bella thought of what she could contribute to Rosalie's trousseau. She excused her self and went to find the trunk her father had left her. She reached in and removed a couple of the lace-edged handkerchiefs, leaving several behind. She brought them back to the gathering and offered them to Rosalie. When they asked she told them the story of the trunk and the treasures within.

"I received a letter from Mother Superior at the orphanage informing me that someone was looking for me who had information about my father. It's been almost ten years and I hadn't heard anything about my family. I had to go to see what it was about. I'm sorry I made you all worry. I thought I'd be back in time for your arrival. I was delayed and stayed longer than anticipated."

The men had stopped their conversation to listen to her story.

"Just before he married my step-mother my father gathered a few things for me. He was going to present them to me for my eighteenth birthday but he died. He left a trunk in his friends possession and the friend gave it to the local magistrate for safe keeping. These handkerchiefs were my mother's, I guess. Rosalie, I would be honoured if you were to make use of them for your wedding."

Rosalie was taken aback but nodded, her eyes glistening.

Bella went on to tell everyone of the letters, the portrait and the rings. She was so proud to finally have a family to share her life with, and something from her family to share.

It came time for Emmett and Rosalie to leave and return to their homes. Arrangements were made for the next day to resume wedding preparations focusing on the repair of Rosalie's wedding dress.

While Alice went to the kitchen to help Mrs. Cope with the evening meal, Edward and Bella decided to take the girls for a late afternoon stroll. Bella steered them towards her new house and stopped in front of the gate.

"Edward?" She asked, trying his proper name for the first time. Saying it out loud caused flutters in her stomach.

"That's the first time you've said my name. I like the sound of it, much better than Sir." Bella blushed and stammered, unsure how to start this conversation.

"What do you think of this house? Could you see it, perhaps as a medical office?"

Edward looked at the house closely. It was in need of some repairs, mostly some cleaning and new paint.

"Why?" He had no idea how she came to know of this place.

Bella took a deep breath.

"It's my house. I don't know that I want to live in it but I thought, perhaps, you and Jasper could find some use for it. We could sell it if you'd prefer."

"Your house, Bella, how did you? When?"

"There was another visitor waiting for me at the orphanage. My step-mother's brother left me this house as an apology for his sister's transgressions. I thought I could give it to you as a dowry." She studied his face. He shook his head.

"As a wedding present then?" He smiled and nodded at her. He did not want her to think that she needed some sort of payment for marriage.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Not just using the house but all of this, me, my girls, my family? This house could be your independence, Bella. What I'm asking is are you sure about me?"

She stepped in front of him and raised up on her toes. She very gently pressed her lips to his. She smiled at him as she backed away.

"I'm sure."

They spent the rest of their walk talking and learning each other. Histories and plans, dreams and aspirations, fears and doubts, all things that should be spoken about between a couple. It had been a very twisted and confusing journey to get to this point. There were miles to go but they would try together. Slowly they made their way back to the house where their family waited.

**AN: As you can tell this story is winding down, just a few more chapters to go.**


	47. Chapter 47

**If you'd lend me the money, I could buy the rights to Twilight.**

Chapter 47

Rosalie was a beautiful bride, her mother's wedding dress barely recognizable worked over with hints of handmade lace and tiny seed pearls. Emmett's chest swelled with pride so much that his shirt buttons strained to near bursting.

Bella had never seen Edward in fancy dress, she had seen him in suit, in casual dress, and in the all together, but Edward in a coat and tails was a sight to behold. She was hard pressed to keep her mind on watching the ceremony.

It was a very small gathering, the crowd peppered with constables in fancy uniforms to send off their brother. The Cullens and the McCartys took up most of the audience. They danced and celebrated late into the evening at the Cullen's home.

News of Jasper's estimated arrival came shortly after the wedding. Refurbishing of the house for their practice had only just started and work was going well. Despite the home's decade of disuse it was in remarkable shape. Everyone was astonished to find a lovely guest house tucked in the back of the property. It was the perfect size for Alice and Jasper to use once they were married.

Edward found a house quite near by that would be perfect for all his girls. It was near enough to the practice to walk in pleasant weather and far enough from his parents home for newly-wed privacy.

Carlisle and Esme revelled in the change that had come over both their son and Bella. Edward having always been so reserved and reticent had become playful and jubilant. An air of serenity had taken over Bella, and while she was still quiet she had no fear of speaking when she had something to say.

Packing up their possessions at the farm house let Bella to a confession. While the Cullen men were sworn to secrecy, Bella told them the business she had had with Mr. Newton and the bank. With Edward's help and Carlisle's advice they hired out the fields and rented the farm house Bella had bought from Rosalie. The farm would be sold at a later date so Emmett and Rosalie would never know who had bought it originally.

Carlisle broke his vow of secrecy the moment he got his wife alone. Esme cried when he told her that Bella spent her entire inheritance to help her friends.

For Bella's eighteenth birthday, Edward presented her with a ring and asking again on bended knee, reconfirming her acceptance. A date was set and plans were under way.

Bella and Alice spent many an afternoon sewing together and building a friendship. Alice's dress was a thing of wonder, glittering with pearls and ripe with details. Bella's dress was simple, elegant and reflective of the woman who wore it.

Jasper arrived with a fanfare befitting a returned soldier. Almost everyone from the Cullen household was there to greet him, as well as Emmett and Rosalie, making their first appearance in public since their wedding.

Jasper Whitlock was a very striking man, taller than most, with a commanding air about him. The deep scars on his face lent him a danger that some would shy away from but the gentleness of his eyes could draw one closer. This dichotomy was not uncomfortable once you came to know him.

He spoke as little as possible but his words held a weight and a resonance to them that belied their brevity. He introduced himself to Katie and Beth by sitting in the middle of the floor and letting them come to him. He let Katie tug at his hair and Beth stare into his eyes, never wavering. They seemed to come to a mutual conclusion of acceptance and became great friends.

Mrs. Cope was the only one who had a difficult time with Jasper. She had spent most of her life catering to the needs of others and almost all of the men she knew had a soft spot for one delicacy or another. The men she loved most dearly all had a sweet tooth. Although her Edward had completely given up all candies, his still loved the treats she made him and would reward her with hugs and kisses.

Mr. Whitlock, it seemed, had no vices, no sweet tooth for cakes or biscuits. She was at a loss. She tried almost every recipe in her arsenal to no avail. He was always kind and appreciative of her efforts but she wanted to find that one thing that was his favourite. Short of asking him, she had no idea how to find what she was searching for. She endeavoured to try harder.

The time between Jasper's arrival and his wedding to Alice went by like the blink of an eye. Weeks were like days, hours like minutes, and in a very small ceremony where Alice's dress was the guest of honour, they were wed.

**AN: Guess what is next.**


	48. Chapter 48

**I do not profit from abusing Twilight characters.**

Chapter 48

In the few weeks leading up to Bella and Edward's wedding, the ladies in Bella's life made it their duty to inform her of what to expect of her married life. Each conversation was as different as the ladies themselves and indicative of the men they shared their lives with.

Mrs. Cope, who conducted her talk in the kitchen while preparing dinner, much to the embarrassment of Bella, Maggie and Jenny. Her husband died young, having found his life's pleasure at the dining room table not in the marriage bed. She spoke of her martial relations in general cooking terms, kneading, stirring, sweating, and simmering, but never boiling over.

Esme was quite philosophical and romantic in her explanations, ever cautious and mindful of the fact that she was speaking about her son. She had wanted to speak to Bella as a mother however, her attempts were esoteric and vague, leaving Bella with more questions than answers. Questions that she would never raise if she were given her druthers.

Rosalie spoke of gentleness and anticipation. Having been fairly certain never to have achieved marriage or love, Rosalie was still quite romantic in her ways. She told Bella of the sweet, the tender, the cautious and the gentle. Soft beds and warm candle light helped paint a picture for Bella that was slightly out of focus.

Alice.

Alice was, in a word, blunt.

She held nothing back from her instruction to Bella. She used words Bella had never heard, hand gestures that frankly, frightened Bella. Jasper, it seemed, carried his commanding air into the bedroom. Alice loved every minute of it, her eyes full of secret knowledge and the smile on her face, smug and well satisfied.

Alice talked of explosive passion, of screams not sighs, of hands that held tightly and were used as extensions. She mentioned mouths, fingers and feet, an entire body experience. She spoke of places and positions, movements Bella did not think possible.

Bella left the conversation with Alice even more confused than before. She now felt a little fearful of Jasper and very fearful of Alice. The blush stayed on her cheeks for hours as she mulled over what she had been given.

The evening walk with Edward had become a routine, a way to talk freely and enjoy each other's company.

She could not bring herself to mention any of the talks she had received, knowing this topic was to be kept solely to women. The knowledge she now held coloured the way she looked at her man. She was intrigued, incredulous and a little apprehensive. She held his arm as they walked knowing that propriety and time restraints demanded an end to this activity a few days before they wed.

The cake was ready, the dress was ready, the decorations were ready, and goodness knows, the groom was ready. The bride, however, after all the unsolicited advice she had received was apprehensive. It took a conversation with the most unlikely person to set her mind at ease.

Mother Superior arrived three days before the wedding and fortunately the day after Bella's talk with Alice. Mother Superior had recognized the look of panic on Bella's face as one she had seen on bride's faces before. She took the girl aside and soothed her fears.

Mother Superior reminded Bella what was important. The person she was marrying, the life she was going to share, the family she would build.

She told Bella to organize the information she had been given, combine the elements and then ignore the advice she had received. Every marriage, every husband, and every wedding night was different. Bella was not any of these women and her experiences were hers alone. It was up to Bella to make of the occasion as she would. If she was tense and confused, the evening would be as well. If she were open and relaxed, calm and ready to explore then everything would be fine. Trust was a word that Mother Superior used most often.

Bella trusted Edward, she trusted how he cared for her, how he loved her.

Over several cups of tea Bella realized how silly she was to be afraid. It was one night in what she hoped to be a long life with a man she loved.

The calm serenity returned to Bella's eyes. She smiled and sighed, she knew that the ladies in her life meant well but it was the overload of information led to her panic.

Mother Superior was delighted to see the change come over the girl she so loved. From the time she came to live in the orphanage to now, Bella Swan was a new person. Mother Superior was happy to witness the transformation and glad to be a small part of it.

Bella slept well the night before her wedding, with nothing to trouble her mind, she dreamed of green eyes, soft kisses and happy families.

**AN: Press your fancy clothes, the wedding is tomorrow.**


	49. Chapter 49

**BelleBiter talked me off the ledge and helped me to stop hyperventilating. This is the last chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight. I do, however supervise a twelve year old boy who upon watching Goblet of Fire for the eighth time said "Hey, that's the guy, the face guy, you know, Edward Cullen," during the maze scene. To which my partner said "Wooward."**

Chapter 49

Unbeknownst to her, Esme slipped a little tot of whiskey in Bella's morning coffee the day of the wedding. While she was loathed to dose the girl without her knowledge, she knew Bella's nerves would need a little soothing.

Bella was bathed, powdered, plucked, and as she saw it, punished by Alice and Rosalie. Mrs. Cope, Mrs. Esme, and Mother Superior held court and gave instructions.

Rosalie braided Bella's hair in a very intricate pattern. Alice stood on a stool and lowered the dress over Bella's head so as not to ruin her hair. Many a good hearted argument was fought regarding the simplicity of Bella's gown. Bella emerged the winner and as she stood in front of the mirror, Alice could see why her exorbitant dress designs were unnecessary. Bella was resplendent in her gown. No lace or beads needed adorn the bosom, no ribbons or bows were wanted to complete the hem. Simple elegance was all that was needed.

Her favourite handkerchief of her mother's was held in her hands, rolled and held together with her parents rings. It took the place of a floral bouquet. Emmett escorted her down the aisle to where Edward waited. The choice to stand alone together was made on one of their evening walks as Bella was unable to decide which friend should be her matron.

Emmett's best man job morphed into father of the bride stand in. However, when the question of who was to give this woman to this man was asked, it was Mother Superior who answered.

Edward had travelled, seen the wonders of other places, artwork and statues from great artists, but never had he seen anything to compare to Bella walking down the aisle towards him. To think that this creature was meant for him, the thought left him feeling a bit dizzy.

Mrs. Cope sobbed openly, Esme sniffed quietly, Katie and Beth each played with the flowers they had been given to hold. They were fairly oblivious to what was going on around them.

Vows were spoken and promises made as Edward and Bella joined their lives together to make one. Sealed with a kiss that left the bride, and the mother of the groom, blushing.

In the years to come, if you asked, Bella was certain that a meal was provided after her wedding although she could not tell you what was consumed. Even though she had helped to prepare much of the meal. she remembered nothing.

There was dancing, music provided by a string quartet and although they were very accomplished musicians, Edward did not hear a note. He held tight to his bride, with his arms when she was in them and with his eyes when she danced with another.

There were toasts and speeches. Tears and laughter. Crying children soothed by loving parents. Overexcited children sent home to bed. It was an event that would last in the memory of those who attended.

When the carriage pulled away from the Cullen house amidst the cheers of onlookers, Bella and Edward smiled and waved, having kissed Katie and Beth goodnight and goodbye. They would spend a few days alone together at their new home without the girls.

The front door to their new home was lit on either side with soft light from newly installed lanterns. Edward descended the carriage first and held out his hand to help his bride. The moment her feet touched the ground he swept her back up into his arms. She let out a soft noise at the shock of finding herself aloft. He carried his bride up the stairs and in their new house, their new life and more importantly, in his opinion, their new bed.

Maggie had prepared the wedding chamber that morning while everyone else got ready for the wedding itself. She had followed Edward's instructions, a little put out that she wasn't allowed to fill the room with blossoms and rose petals.

Simple lamps were lit, curtains drawn, and pillows fluffed. A small bowl of fruit was placed on the vanity with a pitcher of water. A fire played happily behind the grate. The room was warm, cosy and inviting.

Edward was just as nervous as Bella, however, for completely different reasons. He had little memory of relations with his first wife, the hag. Although he was a learned man, a doctor, one could read all the theory and learn the physiology, but that was the tip of the iceberg. There was no education, save experience that could teach how to love one's bride.

He wanted her happy.

He wanted her satisfied.

He wanted her unclothed.

He wanted everything at once.

He did not want to scare her.

He did not want to hurt her.

He did not want to rush her.

When Bella's feet were finally back on something solid, she looked about the room. It held one of the largest beds she had ever seen. She turned back to her husband, blushing.

The consummation of their marriage was an act of love, told in many parts, a story as old as time itself.

The slow build of introduction by the opening of buttons, one by one. The first hint of skin, before forbidden, now looked upon with wonder. The first taste of salt and something more. The full realization of what was to come as they drew nearer the bed. Hand and mouths worshipping as never before, sounds that spurred more action, more movement. Breathy whispers of encouragement leading to sighs of pleasure.

Like any good story there was some humour, some mystery, some pain and some joy. The denouement held promises of ecstasy and euphoria for many days to come. Elated and replete, soft kisses and gentle caresses led to sleep complete in each others arms.

Morning found Edward with a smile on his face. Bella soft and warm in his arms. He wondered how difficult it would be to wake her and tell their story again

**AN: Anything more graphic would not be keeping with the tone of the story, so I present the most non-smutty smut in all of fandom.**


	50. Chapter 50

**I own nothing in regards to the Twilight Universe.**

Chapter 50

Epilogue

The years that passed found many chapters to add to Bella and Edward's story.

The first time the girls called for Mama.

The first time Edward made Bella's eyes roll back in her head and her toes threaten to break from curling.

The first time Bella dropped to her knees in front of Edward and the look of surprise on his face when she did.

The affirmation that the lessons taught by Alice were mutually beneficial.

The first time Mrs. Cope discovered that the way to Jasper's heart was through pickled Herring.

The first time Carlisle refused to enter his house for the smell of pickling Herring.

The first time catching your in-laws in a compromising position.

The first guests to Bella and Edward's new home in the family of Angela, her husband and three small children.

The first time Bella noticed Emmett acting strangely around her.

The last time Bella made Emmett swear not to reveal her purchase of the farm to Rosalie.

The tears of friendship and gratitude as Emmett could keep no secret from his wife.

The secret smiles and knowing looks just before announcing a pregnancy.

The panic of fathers and husbands who do not how to deal with emotional wives.

The look of joy on Jasper's face as he held his son.

The look of fear on Emmett's face as his third daughter was welcomed into the world.

The look of horror on Edward's face as it was declared that hence forth his son shall be called Pudding junior, a name he fought hard to bury.

The fits of giggles as Mrs. Cope and Esme mimed what a fat baby Edward was.

The sadness of losing Mother Superior.

The injustice of banishing Jasper's son for the crime of kissing Katie, when the boy, age 6, successfully kissed Beth the day before.

The wonder of more children than a body could count rolling and playing around a gleeful Grandmother, regardless of who produced the child.

The second time catching your in-laws in a compromising position.

The first time having to explain to your husband why you can no longer look his mother in the eye.

The first time being caught in the laundry room with one's wife and one's trouser's about one's feet.

The awkward conversations that followed when asked about the situation at a full family dinner table.

The joy of seeing one's child in love.

The horror of seeing one's child in love.

The lessons taught to your son as he starts to court a girl.

The gleam of malice in your eye as you stare down the boy who wants to court your girl.

The End

**AN: For your support, encouragement, and questions, all I can say is thank you. **

**There may be outtakes. There will be no sequel, this story is done.**

**I have to clean the house now.**


End file.
